Light Of The Lost
by Isumo 1489
Summary: I know what your thinking, basic Yugi gets forgotten, and goes on his own right? Wrong, why, you'll have to read and find out.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**I just love playing the game and reading **

**the fiction.**

**Light of the Lost**

_Chapter 1_

**The Past is Past**

This, is the story of a boy. Not just any boy, mind you. This boy did many

extraordinary things in his life, so far. This boy had solved an ancient puzzle,

aided the spirit inside, and saved the world many times. Who is this amazing hero,

you ask? Why, non other than Yugi Mouto.

Yugi, at the age of 16, had solved the Millennium Puzzle. With it, was given a

gift of magic and a charge; to defend the world from evil. Inside the Puzzle was

his spirit partner and past incarnation, Pharaoh Atem, or Yami, to some. From the

beginning, these two and Yugi's friends, Tea Gardener, Joey Wheeler, and Tristan

Taylor, had fought by each other's sides, and with unity and determination, fought

off evils ranging from the misguided Maximilian Pegasus, to the insanity of Yami

Marik.

Through it all, they remained close friends, which was all Yugi could have

hoped for. He always had a warm smile and a kind word for anyone. He alone,

managed the impossible and obtained the grudging respect of Seto Kiba. (_P.S. _

_Kiba will be tweaked slightly, based on what I know of Gozaborou's tortures_)

Through all his trials, even the Ceremonial final duel between him and Yami,

Yugi remained a happy and pure soul. This happiness seemed asured when Yami

Bakura took the Pharoah's place in the afterlife, and the, now ex-pharaoh, gained a

body of his own.

Yes, life seemed great at the seeming end of Yugi's journeys as the King of

Games...but, not all stories truly end. For Yugi, it was only the beginning of a far

darker chapter in his young, 17 year old life.

* * *

We now join our young hero three months after the Ceremonial Duel. We see

inside Yugi's room, to see little change. The posters of Duel Monsters still adorn

the wall. Also, the bedding and clothes are still the same, as is their placement.

The walls and floor are the same, and they are owned by the same person. Yet,

were you to look upon this room, you would think it wrong. For where you

would expect to find a place of light, and a youthful spirit dwelling within.

Instead, you would find a place of shadows, innocence long since destroyed, and a

figure sitting on the bed, with a deadish quality to his eyes.

What could have caused this, you ask? Such an upbeat spirit having plummitted

into such a state? Well, lets take a peak in his head.

**P.O.V. Yugi's**

It's all wrong, all wrong. This wasn't how my life was suppose to be. I had good

friends, I saved the world, REPEATEDLY! And, had settled down to live life in a

peaceful manner with my friends. Where did it all go wrong? I know Yami being

seperate from me was new, but I thought that would pass. Mabey I should have

seen this coming.

It all seemed to start when Joey and Mai started dating. Really though, given

what they went through, beating around the bush probably seemed unnecessary.

This, though, seemed to set off pairings nearly everywhere. Next came Serenity,

who seemed content with Tristan. Next came Duke, with one of his fangirls of all

people. Then came a shocker, Mokuba and Rebecca started dating! I mean at their

age! Seto nearly had a heart attack! But, the worst was yet to come, cause next

came what I dreaded since the keychain incident. ( _Check out Yu-Gi-Oh! manga _

_for info!_)Tea and YAMI started going out, and that was a really hard blow for me.

Now don't get me wrong, they seemed great together, still do, in fact. It's just

that I cared about her too. You could say my so called, _better half_ got to her first.

I've tried to be happy for them, I really have. But, I seem to die a little more inside

with each time I see them.

That, however, is far from the worst of it. With everyone so busy, no one

seemed to notice my grandpa getting ill. Since my mom left me in his care and

seeming vanished, I've only had him as my parent. When hefinally was rushed to

the hospital, I called everyone I knew for help. Ryou, Seto,and Raphael came in

my hour of need. The first to arrive was Ryou, a friend ofmine that had changed

little from the time I met him, save he no longer hadanother spirit inside him. He

always was kind, and was the first to comfort me. Seto, I call him that now, came

next. He simply stood there waiting without a word, but his presence was a

comfort at least.I bet Raphael's coming was the true surprise to all but myself.

You see, he and I continued to keep in contact after the Dartz saga and we were

good friends. He rushed over from his home near the former Paradias

headquarters, to aid me in the waiting. It was two hours after he arrived that the

results were posted. My grandfather died due to heart failure, he was 79, and

seemed so strong. I'm not sure about the details of the next two weeks, I know

Seto aided with the funeral and sent out the invitations. It was a small one, but

non the less showed that it was done by Seto. The only arrivals were myself, the

three who comforted me, and Professor Arthur Hawkins, my grandfather's long

time friend.

I found out later, that my so called friends never paid mind to the messages I

left them on that night. I also found out their invitations for the funeral were all

_returned to sender_! Even Yami, who was in Tea's apartment at the time, the one I

always counted on with my very soul, let me down. Now I'm in my room,

deciding what to pack. Raphael has offered to take me in, and I accepted. No one

knows I'm going, no one seems to care save a choice few. Right now I'm looking

at my few treasures.

The first is my dueling deck, which has been my lifeline for sometime. But

nowit belongs to **_him,_** it seems foreign in my hands, he'll probubly ask for it

tomorrow. Or just take it, that's more his style these days. I guess I know the true

loyalty of my deck now. Next, is my Millennium Puzzle, or should I say, the ex-

_pharaoh's_ puzzle. Finally, is the one item that I hate the most. It's that blasted

matchmaker keychain! Somehow, I've always had it in my pocket, secretly hoping

it would ring while I was near Tea. As if she carriedher's after the fad was over.

Well, that's ancient history now. It's time to move on with my life and get

stronger. ( _Does that not seem evil Oricalcose line or what_?) Raphael said he has

the cards from Dartz's old hangout, minus the Seal of Oricalcose, such a pitty.

Irrigardless, I'll star over and make a new, _loyal_ deck, that will make that _partner_

of mine wish he'd never crossed me. He now lives the life I should have had,

dancing in the light. Meanwhile I'm left to fester in the darkness.

Well, with a well placed tug here, the Puzzle is in pieces. No more magic tricks

from my soul buddy! Hehehe. Now the so called Pharoah won't have is oh so

special powers anymore. That plastic trash I won't even touch any more!

And as for the deck...

**End P.O.V.**

As Yugi overlooks the deck, four shining cards float to him and three familiar

knights take form. "Greetings, master Yugi," Tamias, Knight of Atlantis,

addresses him.

"What are you doing here?" a very confused Yugi inquires of the knights. "We

know your deck has abandoned you for the Egyptian Atem," Critious stated

matter-of-factly.

"Then I suppose you're here to rub it in my face," a decidedly downtrodden

Yugi mutters.

"No," Heilmos answers," we are here to join you as part of your new deck."

This, understandably, shocks Yugi into silence, which the knights use to explain

their actions. "While it is true Atem may hold sway over most monsters in your

deck," Tamias explained, " We are monsters that can sense who would be best to

wield our power." "And might I add," Heilmos added, "that pharaoh is too

arrogant and doesn't need us as you do." To this Yugi looks up at them meekly,

almost hurt. "What my fellow knight meant," Critious said glaring at his brother

knight," was that the pharaoh has proven himself unworthy of our power since the

threat of the Laviathen has passed. Only you, who's true strength of heart has

never wavered, is worthy of our abilities." "We existed before Egypt, you see,"

continued Tamias, " so we hold no precoceptions of the pharoah's _'greatness'_." he

said with a quoting gueture. This got a small laugh from Yugi at least. "That and

his performance when **I **was in his service was abismal to say the least," Tamias

added with a wink.

Yugi can only stand still as tears stream from his eyes. Next he runs to the

knights and hugs them with considerable force, sobbing. The three meearly hold

him 'till he calms down, and appear in their dragon card forms. They then zoom

into Yugi's open hands, along with the spell to transform them into their knight

forms. Yugi, then with all his belongings packed, and cards in hand, rushes to the

car. He looks back at the empty game shop, whose contents were stored into

Raphael's mansion, with mixed feelings. So many happy memories are there, yet

so much pain there is too. Still he truns, and gets into the car, with tears falling

still from his eyes. However, one thing is certain to the young man.

What is past, is past...

and the future is begining now!

End

Please, read and review, I'm new at this so no flames. Constuctive critisism is welcome, as is suggestions, and help in general. Also, will this be one shot or continued? If continued please what is the cards used to transform the knights called? Read and review please. Later Days!


	2. Heroes Reborn

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own YuGiOh, though I **

**do love the game.**

**Light of the Lost**

_Chapter 2_

**Heroes Reborn**

When we last left our hero Yugi, he was heading to his new home with his freind Raphael. During the trip, he was going over duel monsters he'd seen and faced, trying to think of ones to put in his new deck. Just recently, the three Legendary Dragons/ Knights of Atlantis returned and chose Yugi to have their power. This brought Yugi's long since lost will to play the game. Trouble is, out of all the monsters he'd seen, he could not figure out how to make a new deck! After all, it was _Atem_ who'd altered his grandfather's deck and made it his own since Battle City.

Yugi then growled in frustration at the thought of the ex-pharoah of Egypt. This entire mess seemed to start with that Cerimonial Duel ending in Yugi's favor. Yet, hearing Tea's plead for Atem to stay broke Yugi's heart, and with a few words to the forces that be, the spirit who was once in Bakura took his place. Yugi felt he should have known the supirior smirk and what he said before walking through the gates ment something more:

(_Please know this part was never part of the manga or anyhting. This is pure fanfiction people!_)

_The spirit looked back as he started to walk through the shadowed gate. "Well done young whelp, and thank you," he said with a mocking grin," it seems we all got what we wanted." Then, unnoticed by the others, the spirit of the Rings' eyes softened with, strangly enough, pitty. "They called me a theif in life," he said directly at Yugi," but, I tell you this, I never stole from those who could not afford it. Slaves and nobles, hell even priests were all dead at my feat." He then cast a downward glance before continuing," But, even I, the KIing Thief Bakura, could never commit the crimes that fool of a Pharoah did, and him without even knowing it. I know what lies in store for your life, perhaps when that time comes, we will have more in common, and you may yet understand what measure of hell truly drove me." With that he truned into the shadows and was gone along with the gate. All the while everyone crowded around Yami, and for the life of him, Yugi could not shake this deep feeling of dread..._

It wasn't two days after their week spent in Egypt that Atem and Tea were dating. Not the Yugi was envious of that, but rather what it stood for. Life went on for his friend and him. Yet, none of them seemed to have enough room for him. It wasn't long before he started talking with Seto, mostly because the elder Kiba found the company of his freinds "as uncomfortable as a bed of nails" as he claimed, or rather prefered to find out why the out-spoken Yugi began a steady decline in public activities. Whether at school, or anywhere else, the poor boy seemed to be unable to summon any of his old spark, unless in the company of one of his three _true_ friends. Soon after that came his grandfather's passing, and now this. 'Man,' Yugi thought, 'this whole self-pitty thing is addictive.' He the looked to his hand, where he now help his hope for the future. His, **HIS**, own Legendary Dragon Cards, he cracked a smile at that, they came to **him**, because **they** believe in **him**. 'So,' Yugi continued in his head, 'I've no reason to give up, only to fight harder with all I've got, especially with this new support.' His thoughts trailed once again untill the car came to a stop at a rather large western style house. Ok, scratch house try mansion, only slightly smaller than Seto's place really.

"Well," Raphael said, "We're here Yugi." As they got out of the car, two men got Yugi's bags from the trunk. "The butlers will take your things to your room. For now I'll take you to the gaming room." he turned around and looked Yugi straight in the eye. "All the cards their are unowned, so you can use them to build your deck. Just don't try going Guardian on me OK," Raphael added with a grin. Yugi nodded to him as he aproached the room. To say it was every duelists dream come true would be an understatement, so many cards lined the walls. 'I think I'm gunna faint,' Yugi thought, funny how such things can happen to a pro duelist. (PS. I would not do any better than Yugi in that situation, Hail to the cards!) Yugi seemed to glide though the veritable warehouse of cards ranging from the most common cards, to rare cards that rival the god cards in value. As he continued, he spotted a section that somehow felt different from the rest, warmer in a way, like when you come home to a warm fire on a cold day. Had anyone been around, they would have seen the eye of Horus glowing on Yugi's forehead, as he reached out for the cards which would become his next deck.

Several hours later, Yugi emerged from the room, and found Raphael in the living room practicing his dueling. It was then Yugi noticed the cards Raphael was using were newer versiond of his old cards, judging from the better condition. "My cards on on the mantle there Yugi," Raphael said without looking up. The former Oricalcoes Biker pionted to his fireplace, just right of a plasma screen TV, (sorry, couldn't help myself), and behind a rather large display case, were all his old cards on display, Guardian Eiotos (please correct me if wrong spelling) was in the center of the arangement. Strangly, Yugi could see a soft glow comming from the cards in the display, it seemed to strech out all the way to the deck Raphael now carried. This brought a smile to Yugi's face, seeing the bond between deck and duelist, especially from one such person as his friend. This however snapped him out of his reflecting enough to talk to Raphael. " Hey," he said in an excited tone, "I finnished my new deck Raphael!" "That's great news Yugi," Raphael responded with a knowing look in his eye, " I take it you'll be needing a regulation duel disk next, right?" Yugi only nodded, and soon, both were headed to the nearest store to perchase a custome duel disk for Yugi. Granted Yugi said a regular one would do, but Raphael insisted, knowing all the while that whatever Yugi could have made would deserve the very best, just as the deck's master does as well.

Upon arrival, Yugi was once again in shock, this time at the sight of so many different styles of disks in the shop. It was fairly new, but these custome shops were all over the world now, though only the super rich ever could get one, enter Raphael. "Hey Valon, good to see you," Raphael called into the back. A calnking was heard and what sounded like a strangled yelled answer untill another of the former DOOM crew showed up all smiles. "Hey, look wha the cat dragged in eh? SO, how ya been mate? You don't call, never write..." "Because I'm over here for lunch and a duel nearly every Wednesday," Finished Raphael, acompannied by Yugi laughing at their antics. "Awe, your no fun Raph, but seriously, good teh see ye man. And what's this then! Little Yugi Mouto, the high rular of games himself, graces my humble shop with his presence," the Australian biker says in an elaborate bow. This proves too much for all involved and, laughing histerically, all go into the back and sit down in a lounge chair or two. "Man, I still got it. Mum always said I was a natural comic," Valon said after he calmed down. "Yeah," Yugi said in agreement," But then the dueling world would be out one amasing duelist, and duel disk customizer to boot." "Anyway, down to buisness, after all it's **not** Wednesday, so I'm not here on a social call, alright," Raphael said but with a smile to take the sting out of his words. "Fine, fine, let me guess. Little Yugi needs a new disk and you want me to hook him up, is that about right?" The two nodded," Well then, I got just the peice for this little bloke here." Valon then got up, went to his display case and brought out the latest model Duel Disk( think Yu-Gi-Oh! GX people we are talking sarp looking here!) but with a gold and silver paint job, compleat with Horus's eye symbol engraved near the deck slot. "And don't you even think of saying it's too good for you, mate," Valon said," 'cause frankly, you just don't give yourself enough creddit. Besides, it looks good on ya," he finished with a chuckle.

Not a second later, someone entered the shop saying loudly, " I'm here for a custome Dule Disk." Everyone ran up to the front, wondering just who wouls cause such a ruccus. The person they find is none other than...Bandit Kieth Howard! "Like I'll let you buy one o' my disk ya bloody yank," Valon yelled knowing of Kieth and his exploits at Duelist Kingdome. "Who said anything about buying, your going to give it to me now!" Kieth said menesingly. "You got ta be..." Valon began before he was struck with an idea. "Say Yugi," Valon said facing the young man,"Hows about you take that disk of yours for a test drive on bandana boy over here, eh? And to make things more interesting," Valon continued to Kieth,"I'll even let you use one of my disks, pick anyone you want. And if you win, that disk is yours." Kieth was practically salivating at the prospect of an winning any disk he wanted, plus boosting his reputaion again by beating the Duel King for the duel disk! "Alright, you got yourself a duel!" he said putting on a black disk with silver spikes grafted on the wings.( The pannels where you put your cards, everyone.)

Yugi, after prepairing, draws five cards and says," Just so you know Kieth, things have changed and so have I." "Oh really," Kieth resopnds," and what could that possibly mean to me?" "It means," Yugi said in a low yet unusually strong voice,"that I have found out things the hard way." He turns slightly away so his eyes are hidden. "But," he continues," I now know it was inevitable, and I am ready to show everyone my true strength, starting today, **with you**!" He finishes, his eyes normally so big are narrowed, and his posture one of a seasoned duelist. He stares his opponent in the face with a confidence that rivaled his former partner if not totally blowing it out of the running.

"Now," Yugi begins," Let's Duel!"

_**Author's notes: **_**To all who've read my fic, THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH. As for those who reviewed, my grattitude is even greater. Please review, and for those who are wondering, Yugi's new deck may seem familiar to those who've known about YU-Gi-Oh! GX, but the key differences will be there. Besides, anything goes, in fanfiction:)**

**Read, review, and feell free to add ideas. **

_**Special thanks to:**_

**_Arieth Queen of Cetra_:( So you know, I may do that in another fic, but next chapter has quite the surprise)**

**Also, my beta tester_ Jinn Strider_: (Thanks for the help, I really need all I can get.) **

**And to all other's, feel free to send ideas, mabey I can even grant a few of your wishes in the story ;)**

**Later Days! **


	3. King of Heroes

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own YuGiOh,**

**my this is redudnant!**

**Light of the Lost**

_Chapter 3_

**King of Heroes**

"So you spikey haired pipsqeak, you ready to rummble?" were the taunts a

nervous Bandit Kieth Howard threw at a newly determined Yugi. 'I've fought for

my friends for to long,' Yugi thought as he drew his sixth card,'it's time I started

fighting for my own sake as well. After all, I have been a bully magnet for a long

time...'

_

* * *

_

_We see Yugi entering junior high, not 2 years ago. This Yugi seems so on edge, _

_you'd think the poor boy would faint dead away at the sound of a pin drop! _

_Not __that his caution was misplaced, as we are about to see. "Hey shrimpo!" _

_called a randome bully as he strutted up to Yugi. "You haven't paid the tole yet _

_punk, so fork __over yer cash now!" After this is a familiar situation for that time, _

_Yugi being beaten up, shaken down, and tossed aside after what he had on him _

_was taken and he was __very beaten up. We continue as Yugi limps off to his first _

_class late as usual, though the teacher long since stopped bothering Yugi, given _

_detention never seemed to __help. All in all, Yugi's life with others involved _

_mainly 2 things; getting ignored by his pears, or getting a beating up by them. _

_This was the norm for the 14 year old boy, __with the only light being his long _

_time freind Tea. She alone treated Yugi as any human should, aside from his _

_grandfather. At times he wondered, why not just give up on __living this painful _

_life? What is there to really fight for? What could he possibly do to make a _

_difference?_

* * *

There were times Yugi had nearly given in to all the pain in his life. But as Yugi 

brought his new card to his hand and looked at it, he knew what the answer was to

hisquestion. " My move Kieth," Yugi stated to his opponent, " and it starts with

this. I summon Elemental Hero Avion, in attack mode." With that declairation a

man in a feathered green jump-suit apeared on the field. After executing a few

'heroic' poses, he settled into a fighting stace and glared at Kieth. Speaking of

whome, the American reject could only stare dumfounded as to why the supposed

'King of Games' would use a monster with 1000 attack piont and defence points,

as well as it having no effect what-so-ever? "Next," Yugi continued," I'll play

2 cards face-down on the field. That ends my turn." As Kieth drew his card he

burst into histerical laughter," HAHAHAHAHA! Oh MAN! I knew this was gunna

be cake, but THIS is just TOO MUCH!" Naturally, Valon wasn't too sure of

Yugi's strategy either, I mean, you would be too if your friend made what

appeared to be a major mistake in his deck'sassembly. However, Raphael stood

calm, knowing Yugi's victory was practically in the bag.

"Well, ya little shrimp bait, I guess it's time for me to retire you,

PERMENENTLY!" Kieth said as he slapped a card into his disk. "First, I'll play

Heavy Storm to wipe out your Spell and Trap cards on the Field." "Not gunna

happen Kieth, open face-down cards!" With that both cards revieled themselves,"

My first card is a chain to your Spell, Waboku, which protects my monsters from

attack for this turn, and next is my Quick-play Spell called Emergency Provisions,

which I chain to my trap card, increasing my life pionts by 1000 for every spell or

trap I get rid of with it's effect. Now incase you don't get it, my provisions will

bring me to 5000 life pionts by sending my trap's card to the graveyard, but since

Waboku has already activated, it's effect can't be stopped by either of our cards.

So you waisted your spell," Yugi conclude giving Kieth a mocking smile.

Naturally, Kieth was less than pleased about that," So you wanna play, let's play!

Since it's still my move, I now use cost down to lower the level of all monsters in

my hand by 2. All I have to do is send a card to the graveyard." Having said as

much, he sent his Zoa to the graveyard. "Next, I'll summon Blowback Dragon to

the field in attack mode. It may not be able to use it's 2300 attack pionts yet, but

it's effect can still work, all I have to do is land 2 out of 3 coin flips on heads and

I can send your bird boy to the grave." In the middle of the arena, 3 holo coins

flipped up and fell down. Only1 out of those 3 were heads. Yugi simply smirked

at his venting opponent, " This turn's not done yet wimp, up next cars is Monster

Reborn, so I can call back my lost Zoa (2600atk/1600def) to the field! Following

that is a card face-down, So let's see your move," Kieth said odviously feeling

secure with his cards.

"Kieth," Yugi said as he drew his next card, "you'll have to do much better than

that. My next card is Mystical Space Typhoon, a Spell that will destroy that face-

down card of yours." Kieth gritted his teeth as his Bottomless Trap Hole was

destroyed before Yugi's next monster could fall into it's depths. " As for my next

trick," Yugi continued, " I'll play Pot of Greed, a spell that let's me draw two

cards outside my draw phase." With the two new cards, Yugi was ready to end this

duel. " My next card is what will give hy heroes the advantage, the Field Spell

Card, Skyscraper!" Suddenly, the entire field seemed to be on the roof of a

building in what could only be described as New York City, or someother

concreat jungle. " Don't think I'm done just yet Kieth, next is the Combo that will

destroy you. I play Elemental Hero Burstnatrix (1200Atk/800Def) to the field in

attack mode!" Next to the first hero came a woman in red spandex, witha fireball

in each hand. She also seemed to glare right through Kieth, not that he was scared

of some chick...right? "Finally, I play my last spell, Polymerization, which fuses

my two monsters together." This swirling mass next took on the shape of a green

and red hero with a dragon head for a right arm, and white wing on the left side of

his back.

"Meet Elemental Hero Flame Wingman(2100Atk/1200Def), and since you've

been such a good sport, I'll end my turn," Yugi said in a way that you just

wouldn't picture the guy saying normally. Kieth, well... was ready to pounce on

Yugi just on principal alone would be a vast understatement. He instead drew his

card and declaired loudly, " Blowback Dragon, fry that worthless twirp's hero

with Cannon Shot!" With those orders, Blowback Dragon charged to attack, but

the hero that was his supposedtarget appeared almost out of thin air, and burnt

his opponent to a crisp with it's dragom head arm! "But...but...but...how?" was all

Kieth could stammer out as his machine was totaled before his eyes. "Sorry

Kieth," Yugi said in amusement," But Skyscraper increases an Elemental hero's

strength by 1000 when it fights a monster with a higher attack power. Also, my

Flame Wingman's ability deducts life pionts equal to the attack pionts of the

monster it destroyes in battle from the opponent." Kieth could only stand

shellshocked as his life pionts dwindled to 900 in just one turn. He even ended his

turn without using his new card he'd drawn.

"Oh well," Yugi said sighing at the situation," I guess my next opponent will be

my deck's real field test. For now, Flame Wingman, Blazing Wind!" The order

given, the hero sliced through Zoa as though it were a hot knife throgh butter,

bringing Kieth's life pionts down to Zero. The holograms soon deactivated,

leaving a semi-consious Kieth staring off into space, a calmly grinning Raphael,

and a Valon who looked as though he'd had been hit by gail-force winds. "Well,"

the diskmaker said,"that was an interesting experiance, make no mistake." He then

proceded to take the disk, put it back in it's case, and faceplant into the back-room

couch. Needless to say,Yugi was rather pleased with his deck, though Kieth was

not a real good person to judge that by. Through it all though, Yugi really firmed

his belief he'd had since his younger days of uncertenty.

_

* * *

_

_That people need heroes, people that set a good example and never back down._

_They need some one to stand up._

_To show them what can be done with hard work and determination._

_And, no matter the odds, to always fight to the very end._

* * *

A person Yugi always strived to be.

**End chapter**

**Author's Note: Thanks again for the reveiws everyone, I appriciate the support.**

**_Mistress of Shadows_: Sorry about the cliffhanger, I didn't want to seem cruel. I just wanted to build up the drama, though mabey I went a bit too far. I'll try to work on that. Thanks for any patience you could show to this poor newbie.**

**_Ileana DuBaer_: I'm gald you like it, the disks were rather a dream of mine that I hope will come true one day. Again, thanks for the compliments, I hope I can do you and others proud.**

**_Jinn Strider_: Thanks man, I really should have checked on that. I really apreciate all the help, hope all goes well with your fics. **

**And to all those that at least give my story a glance if not a review, thank you as well, it all means alot to me.**

**If I didn't add too much in the terms of dueling drama here, don't worry, the best will come fairly soon. We'll also see fusions unlike you've ever seen before, and for those who're not for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, don't worry, this is more alternate time line anyway. Plus wait 'till you see Yugi's new signiture card!**

**Stay tuned readers, chapter 4 is on it's way!**

**Later Days!**


	4. The One True King

**Disclaimer:**

**Oh hell, you people know the drill!**

**I own nothing, but man I wish I did!**

**Light of the Lost**

_Chapter 4_

**The One True King**

After the fiasco at Valon's shop,Yugi and Raphael returned to the mansion with

Yugi's proud new disk on his arm. As he looks at it, he begins to think of where to

go from here. Being it's still summer vacation, he has time to kill before school

starts in a couple of weeks. But what could a kid like him hope to do? I mean,

Yami seemed to be the best in so many circles, he'd just be shoved off like a

corney admirer. It wouldn't be the first time...

_

* * *

_

_It was about 3 weeks after Yami had his own body, and he was already a pop _

_icon in the dueling world. Naturally fandome and cosplay came into the mix, _

_though this was not a good thing in Yugi's case. For nearly a **week! **he endured _

_being called the "Mini Yami" or the "Jr. King of Games". And let's not forget _

_the crowning achievment, what Yami called him at school, the classic "mini me" _

_gag, which got the whole school in an uproar. In fact, everyone from teachers _

_to students seemed to be laughing at this. The only one not amused was the ever _

_present sourpuss Seto Kiba. That is not to say he didn't liked the comment his _

_**true **rivals' supposed protector made, it was just he had no sense of humor. Or _

_at least that was what most believed. In reality, even Seto could bairly look _

_upon the broken boy that was walking the halls of his school these days. If _

_Mokuba and Rebecca ever found out, well, Kiba thought, even he suddered to _

_think of the mayhem that would ensue. Still, all he could do was watch _

_helplessly, since he still had a rep to maintain, and hope Yugi could rise above _

_this on his own. Meanwhile, Yugi seemed about ready to break down, _

_especially since his Grandpa's health wasn't so good lately, and Yami was _

_always out with freinds, or **admirers**, depending on the day. It seemed things _

_couldn't get any worse, which as always, they did._

* * *

Yugi shook himself out of his musings of the past. While the death of his 

grandfather was tragic, it caused Seto to finally break his habit of observing only,

and made him partisipate more activly in the betterment of the boy's life. Perhaps

in the hope that one day, his friend could once again rise to the hights he held not

so long ago. Though Yugi scoffed at the idea of being 'King of Games' again.That

title belonged to the Pharoah, and reguardless of his own feelings, he knew it was

him that caused all those victories. Little did he know, that elsewhere, a discovery

was made be a somewhat familiar face.

* * *

Halfway round the world, Shadi, guardian of the seven items, was living his life 

with the Ishtars much as he had since the final duel of souls that ended with the

Pharoah remaining in the world of the living. He and the young miss Ishtar would

still decend into the catacombs of the Tomekeepers, learning steadily all they

could of the ancient past. Right now, he was justrelaxing, when a familliar

feeling over took him. 'Strange,' thought the turbin-wearing man,' I feel as though

an ancient power has awakened, yet, I have not my Key to determine it's origions.

Only the Pharoah's puzzle remained active after the final duel, so what was

awakening, and how could I be detecting it?' These questions were only answered

with more questions inside the man's own mind. Yet, he couls swear on his life

that it seemed like the power of the god monsters. But, they were sealed away,

weren't they? "_No you ignorant fool,_" a misterious voice said as Shadi fell

through a hole that reminded him of the Shadoe Realm.

* * *

After what felt like hours his tumble ended in the same dreamscape that Pegasus

found himself in after creating the God cards. Speaking of whome, were all

floating in front of him in a menasing manner. "_You,_" Obelisk the Tormentor

bellowed at the man, "_You who guarded the cursed alcheamy of Egypt. The time _

_has come for the true Pharoah to awaken._" Now Shadi was confused, wasn't the

Pharoah already out of the Puzzle? "_Not the pretender you mortal fool,_" Slifer

the Sky Dragon responded to his thought," _We mean the true Pharoah, the one _

_with the spirit of Horus, the one whose true power was sealed until the Alchemy _

_that bound the False Pharoah of 5,000 years was finally put to rest._" This still

made no sence to the confused guardian. Was there another true Pharoah? And

why did the he not know this was the case before? "_You did not know because _

_you never properly understood the origions of the items,_" the massive presence

of The Winged Dragon of Ra called to him. "_The so called 'Holy Items' were _

_never holy to begin with. All that they ever had benn were the working of _

_mortal men who created what you would know as a Philosopher's stone, except _

_there were seven and they were mixed with gold._" This startled the man since he

had herd of such alchemic arts, but that would mean...

* * *

"_Now you understand,_" Ra said in a nearly understanding tone,"_ We never truly _

_gave our blessings tothe Pharoah who you served then, we were slaves to the _

_items power. The same power that sealed the true spirit of Horus from that false _

_one Atem._" Shadi had to fight not to faint or break down, though he came

surprisingly close to doing both. All he knew, his whole beliefe system, was based

on dirty human alchemy? Humans, that enslaved the gods to do their bidding? He

could barly believe the depth of the sins that were connected with what he once

thought holy. He stood, as any man who's life had suddenly benn gutted, and

brought to the surface for what it was. Servitude to a 5,000 year old scam that

was cultivated by the greed of man. A greed that he had taken part in, though

unknowingly at the time. He never felt so dirty and violated in his entire life. Yet,

that couldn't be all there was to it, he thought. The gods had to have some other

reason to bring him before them.

* * *

He was proven right once again by the afermation of Ra,"_Yes, while it is true I see _

_my son's awakening in his host as a momentus occation, there is a reason fate _

_plays his card now. We, who have returned to the Realm of Beasts, discovered _

_another ancient group of god and powers will soon awaken. These gods have _

_powers enough to trounce the one that inhabbited the puzzle. Only my true son _

_has any chance to stop them._" Shadi then said the first words he had since

arriving," What gods do you speak of? And who holds the soul of the true

Pharoah? " Obelisk answerd this one,"_ These gods are so ancient, most mortals _

_never knew what to name them,and we cannot give them names. All we can say _

_is __that their power is terrible enough to make even Ra think twice, or three _

_times,_" he ended with a look at the golden divine beast. "_As for the identity of the _

_one who __hold the son of Ra,_" Slifer continued, " _It is one who you already know, _

_one that __has suffered hard-ships of late, yet is now discovering his true _

_powers._"

* * *

"_I believe,_" Ra stated with certainty,"_ that the boy's name is ..._

_Yugi Mouto."_

**End Chapter**

**Author's notes:**

**Hey, sorry if this seems a cliffy, but I wanted to give you guys a sneak paek at what is to come.**

**Will the gods aid Yugi against the oncoming threat? Can Yugi unlock the new powers of Horus to win against foes even the Gods fear to contend with?**

**And will ANYONE put that arrogant bastard Yami in is place? **

**So many questions, answers will reveal themselves as the time for earth's greatest Jugement aproaches.**

**Special thanks to recent reviewers:**

**_Mistress of Shadows_: Hey, I respect the privacy thing, and it's alright, lord knows I'm a walking, talking contradiction myselfe! Hope I continue to do well, send as many hints to perfecting this story as you can.**

**_Gloms Yugi_: Waboku was a precation that can be ingaged at any time of the opponents turn, so Yugi was simply playing on the assumption Kieth was going to attack with a strong monster anyway. That and it was better to use it then to lose it in this case. Still, it kept Blowback Dragon and Zoa in their place that turn, eh? All that aside, I'm gald you enjoyed it, I hope to hear more ideas from all readers' reviews!**

**To all those that have reviewed before and take the time to continue, thank you for giving me the support and reason to write on.**

**And to all those reading and not reviewing, don't be shy, just review without logging in, it still means alot to get feedback, just not flames OK?**

**Thanks again, everyone, 'till next time.**

**Later Days!**


	5. Calm Before the Storm

**Disclaimer:**

**Do I really have to say it?**

**If so, I own nothing, happy?**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Advanced Notes: Hey! Yes I know I haven't started the story yet **

**but hear me out. I've got some stuff to ****say upfront that may go over better **

**towards the beggining rather than the end. **

**First off, sorry last chapter was so short. I intended it to be longer, but I lost **

**count of the words and posted it ****before my 1,700 word standard was met. **

**Next, individual responces to my reviewers:**

**_Jinn Strider: _Thanks for the support once again, and I will try harder to get **

**my chapters to a good length. I just ****hope that I don't burn out before my **

**story is finished.**

**_Aerith Queen of Cetra_: Glad to have you on my side of the issue. Frankly, **

**Yugi will be the one to take Yami down ****more than a few pegs later on. And **

**yes, Yugi is the rightful Pharoah, though the cercumstances will indeed be **

**confusing to most. At least, by my home towns' standards.(_sweat drop)_ **

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this next chapter, ****a duel will take place afterward, **

**hopefully.**

**_Mistress of Shadows_: Changing Yugi's look sounds good, but I have no idea **

**where to start. I'll be putting up a poll ****on whether to change it or not for the **

**next two chapters and asking for alteration tips. Please remember his new **

**disk will be part of his look, _see chapter 2 for description_. As I said to Jinn, My **

**chapters will grow in length, ****hopefully, as the story continues.**

**_Scorceress Shadow Fox_: I may try giving Yugi a love interest at a piont when **

**I can come up with one. Either that, ****or if anyone has an idea or character **

**they wish to introduce, I can be flexable with the meeting, if it seems an **

**ulikely event. (_Yes, I will cause chaos effects and crossovers if that's what _**

**_needs to be done._) As for the info on Ra, I ****wish I KNEW THAT SOONER! **

**I'LL KILL THAT LYING COUSIN OF MINE EVEN IF THE GUY **

**COULD CRUSH ME IN A ****NEW YORK MINUTE. **

**pantpantpant...Ahem...Sorry about that, I tend to write the same things I say **

**and do normally ****so pardone the odd writing. As for your own reviews I saw a **

**piece of your work and rather enjoyed it. I hope you ****find my review **

**satisfactory. Also, since you are a mythology buff, Icould usesome ideas fo **

**Mythological enemies ****to throw into the mix. And after this rather **

**embarassing situation, I'd feel better if someone more compitant than I ****took **

**up that job. **

**_Ileana DuBaer_: Thanks for the words of encoragement on both your **

**reviews. I must say I'm honored at your praise ****though I hardly think I'm that **

**deserving. Irrigardless, thank you, and don't feel shy about adding Ideas of **

**your ****own. I hope that you seriously consider that as an option for the **

**comming announcement.**

**Finally, I'd like to announce a poll to decide weather Yugi changes his look **

**or not. This and next chapter will be ****the duration of time for ideas and **

**comments to be submitted by either review or regular email if you wish. My **

**net ****address is on my profile. All sugestions will be considered for the final **

**product, but please no more than one vote ****per person,(_that goes for the non-_**

**_logged in ones too._) The pole starts today and ends chapter 7 with the final **

**result ****and next leg of the story. **

**Moving on, I think I've waisted enough of your time with such innane babble. **

**Now on with the show!**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 5_

**Clam Before the Storm**

It had been said that the jorney of a thousand miles starts with the first step. Yugi

certainly felt the truth in those words now. Here he was, starting his new life,

having just beaten his new decks' first opponent, and he already felt tired. Then

again, that could just be the sleepless nights coming back to bite, uh, you fill in

the blank. "Hey Raphael," Yugi said as he looked at his friend for the couch in the

studdy. "What is it Yugi," Raphael replied looking up from his paper work,

'probubly bills,' Yugi thought. "I'm going to take arest, where is my bedroom

again?" Yugi asked tiredly. "First door on your right, past the stairs," Raphael said

with an understanding look. He could only guess how tired his friend must be,

given all that happened today. "Thanks alot," Yugi said as he walked off for a well

deserved nap. Yet, as he walked, his mind wondered to the strange event that

happened earlier today.

_

* * *

_

_Yugi felt a strange warmth envelope him as he walked to the new shelf of cards. _

_They appeared to be the newest shipment __of cards his grandpa's shop had _

_gotten just before his death. It was suppose to be part of a set that was brand _

_new and __worked with two sets before it. He immediatly tore into them. Each _

_card seemed to pulse with power, yet Yugi chose cards __that seemed aprpreate _

_for him. The new Elemental Hero monsters were the ones he got the most of. _

_With all of the __possible fusions, and the way the cards seemed built for _

_teamwork, there really was no competition. But as he had finished, __he saw 5 _

_more packs that were out of place. As he opened the green ones, he saw a trio _

_of cards that were some of the __most legendary Level cards in the world. The _

_name alone seemed to call out to him...Horus._

* * *

Right then and there, Yugi put the Horus cards in his deck of heroes. He knew 

that they might interfear with his general play, but he felt it only right to have

them. Like they were some part of his deck already with the Legendary Dragons

there too. Plus, the other two packs sported a card that were suppose to have been

discontinued 6 months ago, a card that was called one of the Chaos God cards by

some, but were normally refered to as the Envoys. These cards were said to be

more rare than even the Blue Eyes White Dragons. To think, though, he'd pull

such abolutely amazing cards from what he could only describe as the most

daunting of odds. He knew they would all be of great help to him in the future.

Speeking of the future, he forsaw a long nap as he entered his room and kicked off

his slippers. He crawlled under the covers soon after in his plain blue sleep-wear,

and driffted off into quiet slumber.

* * *

At the same time, halfway across the world, Shadi was in his vision of the Gods 

of Egypt digesting what they just said. "So," the turban wearing man ventured

slowly, "the boy that was once Atem's host is the true Pharoah?" "Yes Shadi,"

Slifer almost sighed at the man," and furthermore, it is said that there will be one

who will challenge him with the same power, yet this other will comand one of

the Chaos gods as well." "Um, pardone me," Shadi said shifting uncomfortably,

"But who or what are the Chaos Gods?" At this, we can answer that yes, gods can

and do face-vault just like humans tend to do in animie. Mind you, only Slifer and

Obolisk normally indulge in this when feeling so stressed. Ra, though, settled for

a good mega sweat-drop. "Well," Ra said as the other gods, ahem, picked

themselves up," that is an interesting question. Do you know of the Black Luster

Soldier?" "Why yes," Shadi replied guardedly," he was a fighter who's emphasis

was on the aplication of both light and darkness to vanquish ones foes more

effectivly than with either alone." "Of course he knows of him," Obelisk

bellowed now standing. "What he doesn't realize is that Black Luster Slodier's

true power was sealed, and it was his true form that biffited him the title of a

god." "That," Slifer added," and his counterpart had a hand in the order of the

universes' cycle; creation, destruction, and between the 2 of them, rebirth." "So,"

Shadi said nodding his head," The true pharoah will have to face a Chaos god, but

is it the soldier?" "No Shadi, the Soldier will be in the true Pharoah's deck,"

replied Ra," it will be Chaos Emporer Dragon that will reside in the other's deck."

"Is that a bad thing?" Shadi asked in all inocence. Sometimes it just didn't pay for

gods to be immortal, especially when they wanted someone tojust put them out of

their missery.

* * *

Not 3 seconds later, Shadi found himself back in the room just as he left it but 

with words burned on the front page with a picture of him next to it. It read as

follows:

_World's dimmest mortal found! Experts at a loss as to how one can function on _

_such little common sence._

Shadi's only comment was this," The ways of the gods are strange," before

returning to the sports section.

* * *

As morning arived, little Yugi was already up, and making his way down for 

breakfast. As he arrived in the dining hall, he found Raphael sitting with a cup of

tea along with a plate of eggs sausage and toast. But as Yugi looked on to the

table, well, his jaw dropped in shock. The array of foods, ranging from crisp

bacon, to mouthwatering pancakes, to piles of french toast(freedome toast, so sue

me I call it french out of habbit), to the part he could not take his eyes off of.

Imagine the biggest omlet(sp?) in your life, then double in size. Yugi, to his

credit, restrianed himself from breaking the table as he lept, fork-and-knife-first,

into the omlet, eating at super Goku speeds. Need less to say this elected a

reaction from Raphael, just not what you'd expect. "I've got to make sure I get the

shot of him when he sees the Waffuls and Talor Ham," the man said as he

restrianed a chortle as he took out a camera, so he could share this moment with

Valon. And to thinkValon thoughthe was the only one to eat like an animie

character.

**End Chapter**

**Author's note:**

**Yes, their's a quick one down here too. i just wanted to say this was humor **

**becuase, hey, I'm told I have a sense ****of humor. Though some would debate **

**that fact, lety me know what you thought. Also, I'm still looking for other's **

**who want an OC of their own to join the fun if they want. So feel free to send **

**deck specs to help build the NEW ****gang for Yugi. Plus I still take constructive **

**critisism. Thanks again. Later Days!**


	6. God's Glory

**Disclaimer:**

**I own nothing mentioned here.**

**But, I wish to god I did.**

_Chapter 6_

**Strugle against the Emmisary:**

**_Behold The God's Glory!_**

Not to say Yugi Mouto is a flawed individual, 'but', Raphael mused,' he could

really stand to chew his breakfast next time.' With a sigh, the muscle man waited

in the study as Yugi went to his room to get dressed so that their day's activities

could begin. Seeing as how Yugi wished to duel with his new deck and disk more,

the two were heading out to Kiba Land to duel some local kids that may have

some potential. As Yugi desended, he muttered to himself," I don't know about

this outfit. I really need a change in style, mabey something like Seto and his

coats." This, however was heard by Raphael, who just couldn't see Yugi in white

or purple. Though black or cream with a dark colored shirt with blue jeans might

work for the kid, with or without the chains was optional.( **Hint Hint People: I **

**need ideas and/ or aproval on current fasion idea. Review!**)

* * *

Though, hidden in an undisclosed location, that even the author has no clue to as

to how to get there,(_Sad, isn't it?_) a molevelant force calls one of it's minoins

who's siloet in the dark is at least humanoid. "_**Go, my deciple, and bring my **_

_**message of doom to the true Pharoah**,"_thundereda voice who's very sound could

render a lesser mortal with a heart attack. "_Yes, my lord," _said the indiscriminant

figure," _I shall not fail you._" With that, the figure bows out, and the picture fades

to black.

* * *

All this went by without our resident hero having noticed a thing except a vage

feeling of someone walking over his grave. 'Why me,' he thought looking at the

heavens for an answer. What he got was dodging a passing pigion. 'Well,' he

thought wryly, ' guess I learned to question the workings of the universe.'Not to

mention the fact he was sure there was some sick kami watching his life like a

badly written story. Go figure what ideas kids get today, huh? Not that this

detered him from dueling, which was what he intended to do as he reached the

large stadium.

* * *

Now a thing to keep in mind is Kiba Land is very popular. So walking up to it to 

find only a person standing in the arena with no one else around would seem odd,

right? Yugi, though, mearly shrugged his shoulders, snapped his duel disk in

place, and called out," Let me guess, you are a servant of some force bent on

either world domination, destruction, or power, right?" Not for laque of trying,

but the guy couldn't help face-falling at the casual question his opponent had sent

his way, as though he's heard of the likes of his master like a common occurance!

"_I will teach you some respect young Pharoah, especially to those that serve _

_higher gods than you,_" the fugure said in a hissing tone. Now normally, this kind

of slip up could be handled with tact and verbal grace, as Yugi showed with his

responce of," Huh?"

* * *

"_Did you, harbinger of Horus, think even ye who was higher than Atem the _

_false one, could challenge the ancient might of the true divine in this world? _

_Even you, whome is the one true Pharoah, could not be foolish enough to _

_thinkthat those that were sealed away by the magic, that enslaved the gods of _

_Egypt, could not rise from the ashes, and destroy you once the puzzle was _

_disassembled by the one who comleated it?_" It was at this moment I'd like to

point out that said force hung it's head wondering why it chose the blowhard and

talkitave one to take first crack at the new pharoah. Then he remembered, because

the guy could only die in his service, not by his hand. Stupid, binding-blood,

contracts never let you get rid of the annoying ones, so this was an easy way of

getting the pest gone for good. I guess you just can't find good help anymore.

* * *

"Look," Yugi said in odvious impatience," Can we duel yet? I'll ponder your

ramblings when I've beaten your sorry ass flat." Now remember, Raphael still was

there with his camera, but as he was recording, he was shocked to hear Yugi speak

such language. "_Very well, then,"_ the odd figure hissed. "It's time to duel!" Both

called as they drew their opening hands,

_

* * *

_

_" As the challenger, I'll go first,"_ the figure said,"_ I'll place 2 cards face-down _

_and set a monster in defence mode. End turn."_

4000Lp Yugi

4000Lp Unknown

"My move," yugi said sliding his sixth card off his disk. "You said something

about Horus right? Well let me introduce you to him personally. I summon Horus

the Black Flame Dragon Level 4, in attack mode!" A man sized bird made of

silver metal apeared in front of Yugi, with a small resemblance to The Winged

Dragon of Ra. " Next I'll add a card face-down and play a card to help my Horus

get stronger, Level Up!" With that, Horus seemed to grow to the size of a two

story building and took to the air. "Meet Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 6,

but this is just the begining. Next I play Giant Trunade to send all spell and trap

cards back to the owner's hands."

* * *

"_I'll chain your move with this, Tenticles of Shadows!"_ this trap card sprang to 

life, causing the storm to die down as black tendrils seemed to extend a shart ways

from the revieled trap card. "_This is a card you won't find in any stores, boy."_ the

being hissed in a way that sounded like laughter. "_It, like most of my deck, is _

_made of cards that are manifestations of my personality. One could go so far as _

_to say aspects of my very soul. This, however, is done through magic of a high _

_level Darkness Game.Don't confusethis powerwith the Egyptian's pitiful, _

_flawed Shadow Games, that were too weak to even begin to match the awsome _

_powers of the Darkness Games. Whichwere created by one far more compitant _

_than a mear mortal like those Egyptian Alchemists." _

_

* * *

_

_"As I was saying," he continued as he got back to the game," My trap keeps all _

_cards on the field unless they are sent to the graveyard, so unless you destroy _

_something, all cards remain on the field." _This did little to the boy he faced other

than make him look sceptical.

* * *

"If that's all then I continue by playing Mirage of Nightmare and set another 2 

cards face-down. End turn."

4000 Yugi

4000 Unknown

"_And it's my turn again," _said the annoying specter as it drew " Hold on there,"

Yugi said guesturing to his magic card," According to my card here, on your

standby phase, I draw four cards, but lose four on my standby phase, so here I go."

* * *

Which was followed by the aforementioned drawing by the diminutive duelist. 

"_As I was saying," the voice suddenly more annoyed, "I'll activate my face-down _

_card, known as Shadows Release, but to use it, my hand must go to the _

_graveyard and I must remove any monsters in my graveyard from the game." _As

his hand went into the grave, four ghosts seemed to rise and fade away as the

figure reached for his deck. "_The benifit is that I can summon my next monster at _

_half it's normal cost rounded down from my deck, so all I have to do is sacrifice _

_my monster, and here comes my new one." _A brief image of a hazard sign

appeared and faded quickly. In it's place stood a towering giant made compleatly

of bones. "_My monster will finish this quickly, it is called Diablo the Dark Titan_

_(2900/Atk 3000/Def) and any monster he destroyes will return but on my side in _

_two turns at the cost of all cards on my field returning to my hand, but, my trap _

_stops that from happening, so all I really need to do is wait two turns huh? Go _

_Titan! Attack with Reaving Shadows!" _However, Yugi mearly guestured to his

next card.

* * *

"Draining Shield stops your attack and I gain life pionts equal to your attack 

pionts."

6900 Yugi

4000 Unknown

"Now, on my draw phase I activate Emergencey provisions, which send my spell

to the graveyard for another thousand life pionts!"

7900 Yugi

4000 Unkonwn

" And now I draw," Yugi said as he drew anall to familiar card. 'Let's see what this

combo can do,' Yugi thought. "First I play, Spell reproduction to get back my

Level Up card by discarding 2 spells. Next I use it on my monster to bring out It's

highest level." As this happened, it seemed Horus grew into an almost uncanny

likeness if Ra save less ornate on the back and sliverish than gold.

* * *

"Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 8, now to show you real power." It seemed 

Horus was of like mind as it seemed to activly agree with it's duelist as it

shreeked in a very Ra like fasion. "_No matter, my Hazardous Interfearence _

_monster will trigger from my gravyardwhen he attacks with a monsterstronger _

_thanmy current one. He'll be destroyed, leaving me to hit him directly next _

_turn!"_

* * *

" Now last but not least, I call an old friend to the stage, Tomias!" And wouldn't 

you know it, said Legendary Dragon had showed up for the party just in time to

play . He seemed eager as he looked at the Titan with a scary grin on his dragonic

featurs that matched Yugi's. " Now my dragons, Fuse!" And with that, a Dragon

which seemed to be an exact copy of Ra save it's color and the black flames

dancing around it, stood ready to fight. "Meet my god monster, Horus the Lord of

The Dark Fire(4000/Atk 4000/Def). And guess what? You get to see his effect up

close and personal. By discarding one card from my hand, I can lower your life

pionts by the same number I sacrifice now! Let's see, I'd say 4000 would be fair."

And with the loss of his hand, Yugi's enemy could only sputter in anger at such

a humiliating defeat!

3900 Yugi

0 Unknown

* * *

The specter was about to say something when he suddenly burst into flame as 

though hit my the dragon again.Yugi could only shake his head at the meadiocer

duelist feeaks he'd been facing so far. Raphael could only say he was glad to have

gotten it on tape,though he could not be sure if any sindicate that had duelists that

bad could be viewed as any threat. Though as both exited, Raphael did wonder as

to why these guys seemed weaker than usual.

* * *

At the unknown location, the entity enjoyed the peace and quiet it had obtained, 

though it could not help but think that so far the true king must be frustrated with

such meager opponents. Perhaps the next duel would be more difficult.

**

* * *

**

**End Chapter**

**Author's Note:**

**Please don't kill me if this chapter was both late an weak. I've had a family **

**emergency with my sister's apendicitis(sp?), and I've been to worried to get **

**much thought. Plus, I still need more opinions on Yugi's look, see earlier in **

**the chapter for what I got so far. Also, I need more ideas for characters and **

**decks for said characters. Plaese send in ideas or people that could fill in 'till **

**the next, better funky arrives to cause some real mahem.**

**

* * *

**

**Again sorry if it seems weak, but I just wanted something out there so **

**readers know I'm still alive.**

**_Ileana DuBaer:_ Thanks for your continued support, I just thought he was **

**gunna want to come into his own cloths not face or hair change. Plus, he **

**may get a growth spurt through this somewhere, I'm not sure. Still good to **

**toy with ideas.**

**_Sorceress Shadow Fox:_ I'm not sure my mail got out, but in case it didn't, I **

**like what you gave me and will try to contact you soon. I just hope school **

**doesn't do me in. I may have to cut back to weekends, or everyother of those **

**given how my pop and mom arange the whole visits between them. I swear **

**divorced parents, or mine anyway, suck 9 ways to hell and back. Again drop **

**a line with any info you got, and give me more about Yoko, she might make **

**an apeartence next chapter.**

**_Jinn Strider:_ Once again man, I can only say I'm glad you've given me such **

**great advice. I'm truly thankful for your help and honesty and hope you **

**continue to give this unworthy rookie the wisdome you've gained here. **

**Again thank you so very much.**

**To all non-reviewers or those who haven't reviewed in a while, thanks **

**anyway foor at least showing interest. I hope I'll get better at writing through **

**time and with all of your support.**

**'Till next time,**

**Later Days!**

**P.S. I can and do want to say that this chapter may be rewriten in the future, so don't be surprised by a revamp at some piont. **


	7. A friend in Deed

**Disclaimer:**

**I own no rights to what I portay in this story.**

**Light of the Lost**

_Chapter 7_

**A Friend In Deed**

As the two Duelists, Rapael and Yugi, left Kaiba Land, another figure aproached

after having an unusual Begining to her day. This particular figure's name was

Yoko Ankoku Mouto; Yugi's cousin on his father's side. (Sorry Egypt, but sister

didn't seem to fit the situation here.) She had arrived after gaining one of the

imfamous Egyptian God cards. Not to mention it happened after a very interesting

vision which caused her to look for her Dueling relative. This vision, of course,

was not at all a normal thing in this girl's life.

_

* * *

_

_It was just half passed 4:00PM when 16 year old Yoko made it home after a _

_day of school, and schooling her friends in duel monsters. She always prided _

_herself in her Cyber Dragon Deck, knowing it's contents to be as rare as _

_anything Seto Kaiba could dish out in a duel. Yet, dispite her life, pranking _

_kids at school, and winning all state, even regional tornaments, she aloways _

_wanted to head for Japan to see her Cousin Yugi, who funny enough was the _

_current world champ. On this particular day, she decided to take a quick nap _

_before heading down to the store for supplies as her mother had asked since _

_she'd be out on buisness. All in all, she felt she wanted something exciting to _

_happen for once. As she put her head down on the pillow, she would certainly _

_find out just what could come of such thinking. _

_

* * *

_

_Yoko soon found herself in a purpleish colored plain with the huge form of _

_Slifer the Sky Dragon looking down uppon her. Normal people when faced _

_with this kind of thing would be scared or shocked. She, true to her character _

_said, "COOL! Now that's what I call a dragon!" Needless to say, Slifer once _

_again showed, that even god monsters can fall on their faces in frustraition at _

_times. "**Greetings young Yoko, I take it you know my identity?**" the Egyptian _

_divinity asked. "DUH! Your one of Yugi's god cards, Slifer right? Man this is _

_too great! And here I was thinking I'd never get to see a god monster up close _

_and personal. WOW!" was the response from the odviously happy duelist. "**I'm **_

_**afraid that the news I bring to you is not so good,**" Slifer lamented as he _

_explained what Yugi has had to endure this past time. As he came to the part of _

_Yugi being the true Pharoah and needing help, she interupted in a cold voice, _

_"That bastard of a mummy reject is going to feel pain. And if those dark feaks _

_want a piece of my cousin, then they can kiss my shinny metal ASS!" Slifer _

_mearly looked at the girl as though she needed to be put down. "Uh, it's one of _

_my favorite quotes from Futurama that I say when I'm really pissed. I kinda like _

_to immitate Bender. Eh, hehe." Once again, Slifer wondered if dealing with _

_such crazy mortals was really going to help matters, or just make them worse. _

_

* * *

_

_"**Right, then,**" Slifer said still a little concious of the girls last statement. _

_**Anyway, since the gods have been freed from the false Pharoah's power, we **_

_**need powerful duelists to aid us in protecting and helping young Yugi.**" That _

_was as far as he gor before the young girl Latched onto his tail saying, "You _

_got yourself a partner!" As if the god thought her...whatever she had was _

_contagious, he transported her back to her world to wake up, wondering what _

_kind of horrors that kid would put him through in the end. As Yoko woke up, _

_she looked at her deck seeing her new gods card sitting at the bottom. But she _

_wouldn't abuse such power just for fun while on a mission...right?_

_

* * *

_

_Oh well, at least she was board no longer._

That had been 12 hours ago, after which, she hopped the nearest fight for Domino

Japan and sought Raphael's place. After questioning the servents, she learned

they'd gone to Kiba Land and followed and caught up just in time to see them

exit. What happens next should be no surprise, right. "YUGI!" called a fast

moving human torpeado which was streeming toward our wayward duelist. At

least Raphael had enough sence to stand a fair distance away as said projectile

pulled it's intended target into a major glomp. "I..I..it's g..gr..grea..t t..t.to s..see

you too, Y..yo..ko..-kun," wheezed little Yugi as he was rapidly being strangled by

his cousin's standard hello glomp, 50 percentstrength. "Yugi-kun!" the girl

beamed at her beloved cousin as his face regained some color, " It's been too long!

Though time odviously left someone short-handed," She added with a giggle. 'And

here come the short jokes,' Yugi thought as he saw his wierd relative look him up

and down,' next come the comments on fasion.' "Oh Yugi! This outfit just doesn't

work with your frame, and what's with the bedhead, I've told you for years to let it

down. It just doen't do to.." "..Look like a migit porcupine at age 16. I know, I

know," Yugi seemlessly filled in his age as she normally did about his style only

ever changing his age with the same argument for years.

* * *

"Humf!" the girl pouted with her bottem lip quivering in an invincible puppy dog

pout that always seemed impossible for any human to pull off. "Yugi," she

wimpered," is that all you have to say, even after I traveled all this way just to see

you?" The tears at the corner of her eyes were a nice touch as well. Needless to

say Yugi nearly crumbled at the sight that only his cousins antics could possibly

cause. "Plus, I have a surprise friend to show you," she added as she whipped out

a card we all know and love. "SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON!" Yugi exclaimed

with enough force to put most opera singers to shame. "Wow, Yugi," Raphael

said in a monotone as he masaged his ears," couldn't have cranked up the decible

more. I think a few of the Americans and British missed that." Needless to say,

Yugi had a neon blush after the comment but still had to ask. "Yoko, how did you

get Slifer?" "I got the card after he said you were the real Pharoah and I had to

help you against a new enemy," the girl responded with a blinding smile. As they

processed this info, a familliar group of voices drifted their way. "So I says ta

him, git of my doughnut yah rarehunta freak," this comment said by a bad New

York accented kid whome we all know as Joey Wheeler. As a matter of fact, the

entire gang seemed to turn the corner, happening upon the reunion. Silence rained

as old faces met for the first time in a while.

* * *

Yoko's expression turned cold. Raphael addopted a scoul he wore in contempt of

the Pharoah and his groupies. Yugi, strangly enough, seemed almost unphased, if

you ignored his fist currling so tight, blood started to flow. "Yugi?" an uncertain

Tea asked as she stepped forward from the group. Yugi stepped back in response

as his cousin moved between them. "What do **you** guys want. Haven't you hurt my

cousin **enough**!" said Yoko in a voiced that promissed tortures the likes of which

made the Shadow Realm look like paradise by comparison. The others seemed

contemplative as Joey spyed something in Yoko's hand. "HEY, wha are you doin'

with Slifer?" he demanded as he recognised that card. "For your information, I

was chosen to use to and protect Yugi. Now that that ancient fossils power over

the gods is broken, I and 2 others will be gifted with thier power and charged to

guard the true Pharoah behind me, she said, more and a hint of steel in her voice.

"Yugi? Pharoah? Is this some kind of joke?" Called Tristen as he walked up to

the front of the pack. Raphael was on him in an instant, sending the anteni-

haired teen straight into a wall. "Any one else want to crack a whitty remark,"

he said dairing any to speak out. "I don't know what this is all about," Yami said

in his usual tone," but only I can use a god card properly, now stop this nonscense

and hand it over."

* * *

Yoko began to chuckle darkly," You want my card, you'll have to duel me for it.

If I win, you hang up you duel disk and cards for good. And just to be sporting, I

won't even use my god card in my deck." This did little but make the ancient

spirit-made-flesh cock his normal grin in place. "Very well, the winner walks

away with a god, but remember who you've just challenged," the cocky bas...I

mean arogant jerk said clicking his disk into place. Jusy as Yoko was about to

click her disk too, Yugi handed her a card. "For luck, Yoko-kun," he said smiling

at his cousin. "No big Yugi-kun," she said with a shrug and a shuffle," this guy's

nothing but a dried up has-been compaired to me." With no more delay, both

players drew their cards and called out," DUEL!"

* * *

4000 Yoko

4000 Yami

"Challenger goes first," said Yoko as she waited for Yami to begin. "Alright, you

were warned," said the former ruler of Egypt. "I summon Alpha the Magnet

Worrior, in attack mode(1400Atk/1700Def). I'll also set one card face-down,

your move."

Yoko had a stern look on her face that not even Kiba could use on his best(_worst_)

day. "My move, and it starts with Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying your set

card." This followed with the loss of Magic Cylinders for Yami. " Next I'll

summon one of my favorite monsters, Cyber Dragon! in attack mode!

(2100Atk/1600Def) A monster mechanical dragon with no arms or legs apeared

on the field. "Wait," Joey called," You need to sacrifice a monster to summon a

level 5 monster!" "Not my Cyber Dragon," Yoko informed. "As long as my

enemy has one monster and I have none, I can special summon it to the field right

away. Moving right along, I'll play cost down next, and discard another Cyber

Dragon, so I can summon yet another to the field." That said, another monster like

the first apeared. Both having a hungry look in their red metal eyes. Alpha

seemed to knoew it's impending doom as it started to whine and shiver. " Now!

Attack Cyber Dragon #1." This caused the dragon to leap forward an crush the

worrior to powder in it's jaws.

4000 Yoko

3300 Yami

"I'm not done yet, next up is my second for a direct attack!" The next the charged,

throwing Yami clear off his feet from the impact.

4000 Yoko

1200 Yami

"Next, I'll play Polymerization, to fuse them together to form, Cyber Twin

Dragon!" (2800Atk/1800Def) This new fusions roar made all of the old gang feel

like steel was scraped on their bones. "I'll also set 1 down card, your turn." Yoko

finished in no uncertain terms.

This seemed to overwhelm Yugi former dark, as he was staring down not just an

angry duelist, a monster that had power to rival a Blue Eyes. Yet, both players

knew this game was just getting started.

**

* * *

**

**Author's notes:**

**I hope this chapter was better than the last, and next chapetr we'll see Yoko give Yugi his new look, yet, who will win?**

**Hope you won't hate me for this cliffy, please know the finish will be one to remember.**

**To anyone still waiting sorry about the slow update, but school is a bigger obsticle than I thought. I'll try for an update a week.**

**I only pray for your support, and hope the conclusion to this duel is to your liking. Thanks again!  
**

**Later Days!**


	8. Dawn of the Cyber Dragon

**Disclaimer:**

**Whatever, I own nothing here.**

* * *

**Author's Notes: I"M SO SORRY! It took so long to update.**

**Between school, my family, and just making through my day, I've been dog **

**tired.**

**Anyway, I hope this makes up for the delay, and all reviews are welcome.**

**I'm still taking names and stats for new characters, so don't be shy, and **

**submit any ideas or requests in review form!**

**Thanks again for even reading my story everyone, now the dramatic **

**continuation!**

**

* * *

**

**Light of the Lost**

_Chapter 8_

**Dawn of the Cyber Dragon**

Things certainly were intense right from the start. Yoko, Yugi's recently

returned cousin, has begun a duel with reigning champ Yami Atem Mouto,

recently revived ex-pharoah of Egypt. To say Yoko has pulled out all the stops in

this duel would be an understatement. As of now, Yami has 4 cards in his hand

and nothing on the field, While Yoko has no cards in her hand, one face-down

Spell or Trap, and one of her signature cards Cyber Twin Dragon

(2800Atk/2000Def) on the field. However, Yugi seems anything but cheerful

right now. 'Yoko may have a stong lead on Atem now, but he has gotten out of

tougher binds in the past,and Yoko may not be able to hold out,' thought our

spikey haired hero thought. 'That is unless she draws the card I gave her before the

duel. I just hope she can use it.'

LP: 4000 Yoko

LP: 1200 Atem

Atem smirked as he drew his next card, "My, my, you certainly have spunk kid.

But, sadly, you can't beat the true king of games. There can only be one true

pharoah and your looking at him." As he trurned to look at her expression, he was

shocked to see her goofing off at Yugi, as he sweatdropped thinking about what

he just said about looking at the _true _pharoah. He shook it off however and began

his turn, "First I'll play Monster Reborn, to bring back Alpha the Magnet Worrior!

(1400Atk/1700Def) Next comes a spell card called Reasoning, when it is played,

you call a number. If the first monster I take from my deck has that many stars, it

goes staight to the graveyard, but if you guess wrong, then it is summoned to the

field."

Yoko mearly gave herbest deathglare and growled, "Seven," looking at him

with murderous intent. Atem mearly slid the top card off his deck and smirked,

"Wrong, I now call Gamma the Magnet Worrior(1500Atk/1800Def) to the field!"

His second magnet headed monster took it's place beside the first. "Now," Atem

said with little hidden arogance, " I summon Beta the Magnet Worrior

(1700Atk/1600Def) to the field, and now your end begins, for I offer all three to

special summon Valkierion the Magna Worrior!"(3500Atk/2800Def) The three

magnetic forms started to break apart at his comand and the parts soon connected

into one of the most powerful monsters in Atem's arsinal. "Now my Magna

worrior, ATTACK!" The sword wielding creature flew straight at the weaker

dragon while Yoko chuckled humorlessly. "You think me that easily defeated,

well think again! Face-down card open, De-Fusion, which separates my dragon

back into 2 Cyber Dragons(2100Atk/1600Def)x2) while your Magna worrior's

attack fails!" Atem suttered at the ordasity of this child, though he knew he could

bring her down in a matter of turns. "I'll end my turn with one face-down card!"

the ex-pharoah announce moodily.

* * *

(P.S. If your wondering later, Valkierion was summoned from Atem's deck, not

his hand. It will explain if you watch the hand card count.)

* * *

"MY turn then, DRAW!" Yoko nearly yelled drawing from her deck. A smile

soon lit up her features, "My next card is called Card of Demise, it lets me draw

up to five cards, but I lose my entire hand after five turns. Though I may only need

one or two to beat you, three at most," a cocky grin on her face that Yugi knew all

too well. 'Mabey she can beat Atem!' Yugi thought smiling, 'cause after Yoko

smiles like that, you know that your time is up.' " Now comes a spell card called

Cyber Blueprints! When this is on the field, I can use it in place of a Cyber

Dragon for any effect, so I'll play my next Polymerization card, fusing all three

together!" As this happened, all three cards swirlled untill something looking very

much like a mechanical Blue Eyes Ultiment Dragon emerged. "Now say hello to

Cyber End Dragon!(4000Atk/3200Def) And while I'm at it, I'll play Cold Wave,

which prevents us from using any spell or trap cards 'till my next turn." Ice soon

encased Atem's set card, hius eyes widening. "Now Cyber End Dragon, attack

with Ultiment Evolution Burst!" The scean was like whatching Kiba's best

monster, yet even with lower attack pionts, the blast still knocked a certain

Egyptian for a loop!

LP: 4000 Yoko

LP: 0700 Atem

"After that, I'm done for the turn," Yoko swirled in place striking a victory

pose, and waving wildly at Yugi. 'Well,' Atem thought, 'This will be more

difficult then I thought. It's barely my third turn, and I'm down to 700 life points

already. I can turn this around, but I'll need my face-down card first, so for now.'

Atem drew his next card and smirked, "I may not be able to out muscle your

dragon, butI can keep it from attacking with this, The Swords of Revealing

Light!" Magical sword made of light now surrounded Cyber End Dragon, the

mighty beat unable to free itself, irrigardless of it's struggle. "I'll simply end my

turn," the so-called champ said looking rather smug.

* * *

(For the sake of argument, let's just say Cold Wave will count only for cards

already on the field this duel.)

* * *

Yoko, however, did not waver in her smirk. "If that's all you can do, then I can

tell you lost your better half when abandoning my cousin," Yoko said coldly

though her smile stayed neutral. "It's time to end this, DRAW!" A look at the card

was all Yoko needed. 'Looks like Yugi's card won't get it's turn, oh well,' Yoko

thought mentally grinning. 'Still, a win's a win, and now that fossil will taste

defeat.' "My next card is one you'll really get a kick out of, my Heavy Storm spell

card, all your spell and trap cards are gone!" A huge storm seemed to pick up out

of no where, heading straight for Atem's set cards. "Not going to happen, little

girl," Atem said as his face-down card opened, "I'll play a card worthy of my

heritage, Curse of Anubis!" Yoko gasped as the spectral head of the god appead in

purple smoke. "All I do," Atem stated,savoring his moment of triumph, "is

discard one card from my hand. Then, your card that could have destroyed my

spell is negated. After that, I select one monster on your field and destroy it,

taking that many life pionts from you!"

Yoko had other plans though, "I had a feeling you had something like that, so I

play the quick-play spell, My Body As A Shield, by sacrificing 1500 life pionts, I

can save my dear dragon." Suddenly, Yoko shot out to the dueling field and took

Anubis's head in the chest, as her life pionts dropped.

LP 2500 Yoko

LP 0700 Atem

"Now, moving on, I'll play my last card Face-down and end my turn," Yoko

said still feeling an ache after the blow from Atem's trap. Atem, however, drew

and was sportingthe grin that spelled doom for almost every duelist he's ever

fought against. "It's been fun kid," Atem said, "but all good things must come to

an end. I now play my Pot Of Greed spell and draw two cards." After he drew he

took the second drawn card and played it, " You will soon know fear, for I now

play my own De-Fusion, separating your dragon." With that, the three-headed

beast became two Cyber Dragons and Cyber Blue Prints. Finally, I'll end with my

last down card." The ex-pharoah then set his last card. Naturally, Yoko was

caucious as she drew, and drew the card Yugi gave her. 'No WAY!' Yoko

sceamed meantally doing her happy dance, 'I DREW IT! I DID IT! YES!'

However, she was aware that Atem looked way too smug. She mentally cursed

since she had only her Jar of Greed trap set, but any bluff was a good one. She

then said, almost bored, "I got nothin', I pass." The casual manner gave the others

reason to start raising eyebrowes.

Atem, though, could have taken it better as he drew. (_Now say it with me_,

**HE'S_ANGRY_**!) "It's high time you learn your place, you brat!" Atem spat in

rage, "My face-down card is Soul Exchange, So I'll Sacrifice your two Cyber

dragons...," the two beasts vanished in twin cyclones, "..to summon my Dark

Magician!(2500ATK/2100DEF) Lucky for you, I can't attack the same turn it's

summoned, your move."

This, to everyones' surprise, got Yoko very angry, yet her glare was not at

Atem, but at his monster. Whome, to those who looked closely, seemed

almostdepressed if not down-right sad. Yugi, in spite of himself, felt his heart go

out to the monster, remembering the times he called upon it himself, even

becoming it during his first shadow duel with the evil Bakura.

Yoko, however, seemed to glare at the monster convaying a silent message,

'You chose to serve the wrong pharoah buster, and now your **both**gunna pay!' As

she drew, her face-down card opened, "I play Jar of Greed, to draw an extra card."

The draw was very good, to say the least. "I now play a card called Poison of the

Old Man, which I'll use to gain 1200 life pionts."

LP 3700 Yoko

LP 0700 Atem

"Next, is the card thatValentine uses, and really cleans up the act, Harpie's

Feather Duster! So you loose your swords a turn early," Yoko said grinning like

the cat that caught the cannary. "And now comes a card given to me by Yugi, I call

upon, THE FANG OF CRITIOUS!" Instantly, the dragon in question apeared on

the feild asimposingas ever. Atem stared in shock as one of the dragons that he

used to command became his newest obsticle. "But that's just the begining,"

Yoko continued, "Now I'll fuse Critious with Cyber Blueprints to form..." The

two forms blurred untill a machinized version of a Blue Eyes White Dragon

emerged. "...Cyber Matrix Dragon!(2500Atk/2500Def) And you'll just love it's

ability, forby removing cards with Cyber in their name from my gaveyard from

play, I can gain 500 extra attack pionts for my monster!" Suddenly the ghost forms

of the three Cyber Dragons, Cyber Twin Dragon, Cyber End Dragon, and Cyber

Blueprints rose from her graveyard, as her monsters attack began to increase.

(5500Atk/2500Def) Atem turned a pale white, while the Dark Magician smiled

sadly. "Now! Cyber Matrix Dragon! Attack with Hyper Marix Evolution Burst!"

To say the blast was impressive was an under-statement. After a blinding flash

that caused the duel disks' holo-generators to be stressed to the max, the dust

cleared as one figure remained standing.

LP 3700 Yoko

LP 0000 Atem

Flashing a victory sign, the last of Yoko's energy was spent as she collapsed

into her cousin's waiting arms. "That'll teach the old fossil not to mess with

family," Yoko said in a weak, yetup upbeat tone as Yugi looked on with a proud

gin on his face. "Yup," he responded, "he'd better not, cause nobody messes with

**our **family," flshing Raphael a smile.Raphael, smilinggently, knelt down and

scooped up Yoko.Then, with Yugi following, left the grounds of the duel

without so much as a backwards glance.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Second Note: Again, I appologise, but I insist I'll be doing better **

**from here on out. My update rate may drop but each month will have at least **

**3 new installments each time. I may try writing something else if I hit writers' **

**block as a side project, but this is my brain child, and I will stick with it as **

**long as you all enjoy it.**

**Thanks again for all the support, and _Shadow Fox_, I hope I continue to make **

**Yoko the kind of duelist you like.**

**Also, My thanks for the kind words of _Griffin D. Sage_, and no yaoi is a pollicy **

**I keep only since I think it's been overdone and makes little practical scense. **

**Though I honestly am not against yaoi, just that it seems so common, and **

**really, I'd like to think my fic tends to stand out from the norm, in a good **

**way.**

**Thanks again, all of you.**

**Later days!**


	9. Bearers Revealed

**Disclaimer:**

**I own nothing, and all stuff here I've probubly seen somewhere.**

**So to the true owners..._PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!_**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone, just wanted to get some things said before **

**starting the next chapter. First off, I want to thank all positive and crittical **

**reveiws, 'cause I really do want to do my best here.**

**Also, I know my spelling errors are really, really, bad, but mind you, I have no **

**one to turn to when I try checking over this stuff a good deal of the time. **

**Plus, no spell check, and I do it most of my work when half asleep. **

**To those that have offered to beta, I do appreciate it, but given my **

**somewhat erradic nature, patience is something I've gone without for years, **

**litterally. So I must say that, unless you canedit quick or have nothing better **

**to do, I'll only be giving out sneak peeks and asking for advice and opinions. **

**Wait... isn't that the same thing? lol Now for some personal thanks:**

**To _Senshi of Vails_: Whether you think I'm telling the truth or not, I'm really **

**starting to cry here. It means so much that you've read my stroy and benn **

**such an admerable Author. I know, I may seem to make things seem much **

**more than they are, but as far as authoring goes, you are a hero of mine. To **

**have the time to write with such great attention to the heart of the story is **

**rare, and it really is an honor toread your work. Also, I really have to thank **

**you for your ideas, and can honestly say the next few chapters are deticated **

**to you and your's. Some of your suggestions are gunna make up quite a bit of **

**them. Plus, I may write fics. on unrelated topics too. Thanks again, I hope to **

**here more from you soon.**

**To_ silentprayers:_ Thanks for the compliment. But, I'm really an ameture at **

**writing out duels. My insperation has always been WolfGeneral and his **

**Deamon Duelist sagas, which have also branched off and each has such **

**memorable cards, characters, and duels, that I can only say,made shure I'd **

**never look at dueling the same. Hell, read his works if you don't believe me. **

**But start from the begining, there is alot to cover, though it's worth all the **

**time you read it. I may also feature a card or three, from what I can tell, that **

**were used by him and a few others. I just hope he forgives me for not asking **

**permission. Frankly, I'm chicken shit about even reviewing him. _I'M NOT _**

**_WORTHY!_**

**To _Shinigami-Heero_: I really can only say the Yugi/Yami thing has been **

**done to death in these kinds of fics. And really, what I'm trying to do here is **

**to show things can happen to change life and mix up perspectives 'till your **

**eyes are popping out of your head. In the end, this fic is my hope that the **

**common place stuff be reguarded as only one way stuff can happen, not the **

**only way. And to be honest, the whole Anzu bashing thing is funny only the **

**first few times, so just give it a rest and change her persona to what you think **

**it should be, DAM IT! Sorry, long standing grudge there. **

**To _Griffin D. Sage_: As I said before, I'm a rank amature compaired to the **

**best, though this chapter should be a bit of a story builder if I've done it right. **

**I do thank you for the vote of confidense, lord knows I need good reviews to **

**even think of continuing to write.**

**To anyone else that has read my fic in the past, thank you for giving this one **

**even a look through. I hope I can give a story worth the effort I put in it. P.S. **

**I am trying, but for the love of god give me the corrections so I can redo the **

**chapters with the errors!**

**Light of the Lost**

_Chapter 9_

**Bearers Revealed**

We now look to the skyline of Domino City. At nearly 11:00 in the evening,

you'd think there would be little to look at save the dark outline of the

skyscrapers. Yet, if one looked closely, you might see the figure of what looked

like a person on a roof of one of the tallest buildins in the area, second only to the

Kiaba Corp. tower.

* * *

(YES! I FINALLY SPELLED KIABA'S NAME RIGHT! _Do the happy dance! _

Ahem..Ok, moving on.)

* * *

This figure would seem, at best, a figment of your imagination, something you'd

dismiss unless you took a second look. Then, you'd notice a slight flapping in the

air, though there isn't a whisp of wind. And, looking up at the figure, you'd feel as

though a gaze of ice went staight through your soul. Soon after though, as soon as

the cold left you, you'd look back up. Only ot see the phantome had disappeard as

your back was turned. Yet, that is all this person is, a phantome. At least, he was

untill a little over a day ago.

_

* * *

_

_We now see the large form of the WInged Dragon of RA in front of a person in _

_a black coat muck like Kiaba's. His or her head is down as the booming voice _

_of the god spoke. "**You have been given this task, mortal, because only you can **_

_**alone understand the path this world has started down. As such, the power of **_

_**your soul deck shall be as the Pharoah's and split in two. One side shall be **_

_**seen in light, while the other shall only be a whisper in the dark. Beware, for **_

_**because of your abilities and this gift, you shall be among the most powerful **_

_**of the Pharoah's guard. Do you accept this?**__The form rises from the floor, _

_yet, the face cannot be seen. It seems darkness continues to sheild his features, _

_even his eyes. The black clad one states the answer with a voice no more than a _

_strong whisper. " I accept," the figure replies, as shadows envelope it's form, _

_and is seen no more. RA, however, sighs and thinks aloud, " **The Darkness **_

_**Realm will be more agressive than last time. You may be our only hope, dark **_

_**one." **With that, the great god bows his head, as the thoughts of his cards' new _

_bearer weighed heavily on his mind. _

* * *

The figure, seemingly one with the shadows, vanishes from the roof top. Where

this cloaked duelist goes, only time will tell. As for who this phantome is...now

that, would be telling.

* * *

Now, we come to a place rarely visited in the Yu-Gi-Oh! world. A place those

who know of the Dartz saga call, The Realm Of Beasts. It is here we find two

particular magicians we should all be familiar with. I am refering to Dark

Magician and Dark Magician Girl, of course. But for those that know their former

human incarnations; Mahado, the priest that bore the Millenium Ring in ancient

times, and Mana, Atems childhood playmate and apprentice to Mahado. If you

don't know their story, here is a brief sum-up. Mahado became the Dark Magician

when, in his struggle to defeat Thief Bakura's monster Diabound, he fused his

soul with his spirit monster, which made him like the creatures of the realm. This,

with his vast mystical knowlage, allowed him a place in that world, even though

he was origionaly human. Mana, however, brought forth her power to defend her

friend Atem. Like Mahado, she too fell, yet how she too became one with her

spirit monster is something there is little known about. All that is certain is that

she was a sort of ambsadore to the pharoah when the Legendary Dragons had to

be awakend in the first place.

Anyway, we now see these two people, standing in the Castle that once housed the

Dragons of Atlantis. Mana, who cries for what her old friend has become, is

comforted by Mahado. Though, he too, feels much remores and betrayal at Atem's

actions. 'My Pharoah,' Mahado thought as he held his dear pupil, 'what has caused

you to be this way. I swore my soul was your eternal servant, but, could you have

been false from the start?' Mana, however, thinks in a different way, 'No! How

could Yugi be abandoned like that? Has he not earned his friend's respect? Has he

not risked his very soul time and again? And, what is his reward? Betrayal,

neglect, and burdens to add upon his already heavy heart.' Mana's sobs begin to

steady, as dose her resolve. "Master," Mana says in a small voice to Mahado.

"What is it Mana," Mahadoasks in a soft tone. "I cannot continue to serve Atem

any longer!" she shouts, rising up in anger while Mahado seems bewildered. "Why

do you say such things?" Mahado askes in shock, "He is our Pharoah, we swore

an oath..." "NO Mahado!" Mana yells at her old mentor, "That person is not

Pharoah, at least not the true one. Have you forgoten so easily what happened

when he played that cursed Seal?" Needless to say, Mahado had not forgoten, yet

he pressed on. "I thought we put that behind us," he said not loosing his calm

tone. "He was not himself, so he really did nothing of his own accord." Mana

shook in anger as she looked into the eyes of one of the few people she had

counted as a loved one in her life. "OPEN YOUR EYES! Yes I tried to forgive,

yet you've seen him like this before. Without Yugi as his little voice to keep him

from screwing up, he is as bad as a spioled brat Bakura accused him of being!"

Now, that comment hit home. In all his years, Mahado never forgot the day he lost

his mortal life. Bakura would always be a sore spot for him. Yet, this was a truth

he could not escape. Mahado admitted that, without the new young Pharoah,

Atem would have been doing far more rash things than he did 'till their separation.

What he could not understand was why Mana, who was Atem's friend for so long,

would now denounce him so readily. "Why?" was all the spellcaster could say at

this piont. Mana, tears spilling from her face again, told him piont blank, "Would

the Atem we knew hurt someone as pure as Yugi? Tell me Mahado, can you not

see that this modern boy was all that we once knew and loved of Atem given

flesh? Even now, with those friends and family he has left, his heart is broken.

And he will be unable to handle the trials to come, without our help." Mahado,

for all his loyalty, all his wisdome and knowlage, saw no counterpiont to this.

Now he too admitted that, no matter what he wanted to believe, Atem had crossed

the line. All he could do, was let the truth sink in, as Mana's sobs continued to

echo through the halls of the great castle.

Suddenly, a purple fog surrounds the two, and the form of Obelisk the Tormentor,

rises into the castle. Naturally, both mages bow to the very powerful being that

has arrived. "**_Rise, mages Mahado and Mana of Earth,_**" the great being said to

them. "**_Do you truly seek to help the true pharoah, now in his time of dire _**

**_need?_**" Mana was quick to answer the divine being, "Yes, great one. I wish to aid

Yugi, and to help him bear the burden he carries on his shoulders,_ and in his _

_heart_," she added softly, yet the god had hearing that would put most creatures to

shame. "**_And you mage, you swore to serve the false one Atem for eternity, such _**

**_a vow cannot be broken easily," _**the blue god continued looking at Mahado.

While said mage looked back, he spoke words that were laden with sorrow, "I

know the consiquenses of my vow, yet Mana is under no such restriction. I ask

she return to the mortal Realm at the boy pharoah's side, to aid him as I cannot."

Mana could hardly believe her ears, Mahado would have her return? Yet that was

not possible, right? "**_Well sorceress, will you do this? Will you forsake your _**

**_power, to fight along side the Pharoah, and help bear the wieght of the _**

**_world?" _**the giant asked. Mana knew her answer, as did both others present, "Yes,

mighty lord. I will do whatever it takes to help him." This, for those who can

see it, made the great god smile, though whether you'd piss your pants seeing this

isentirely up for you to decide. "**_Very well. I shall grant this to you on one _**

**_condition,_**" the patron of earth stated. Mana was ready for any request, anything to

help Yugi. "**_When you go to earth, you shall bear my card in that world. As my _**

**_avitar, you along with the others the boy holds dear may summon my power to _**

**_defend him and defaet the new enemy._**" Mana, while understandably shocked at

the request, heard Mahado ask, "Who is this new enemy the boy pharoah must

face?"

Obelisk mearly stared at him saying, "**_This foe is more ancient thatn Atlantis, _**

**_older than the nations of men. Back in the days that beings, more fantastic _**

**_and terrible than what we know now, roamed the earth. This enemy is from _**

**_the time when the Darkness Realm, the true realm of shadows, was open, and _**

**_all maner of being crossed i and out of the worlds at will. At the time, my _**

**_bretherin and I were but children compared to their power, and to this day _**

**_could never hope to match them. Yet, the power and fate of the true pharoah _**

**_intertwines with the power that can save us from this terrible menace. Sadly, _**

**_though, many lives will be lost before this battle may see a true end."_**

The two mages simply nodded their understanding as Obelisk guestured to Mana.

"**_Come child,_**" he said pionting to the fog's center. "**_You must pass through the _**

**_gate to the realm of mortals. Upon arival, you shall have essentials and a _**

**_remnent of your power, so as to assure the boy pharoah you are indeed who _**

**_you claim to be._**" Mana nodded and strode forward to the gate, knowing this was

the last time she would see what was home for over 3 millenia. Mana suddenly

shot at Mahado, giving him the mother of all bear hugs. "I'll miss you master," she

said quietly, tears thretening once again to overtake her. Mahado simply gave her

an encoraging smile and said, "Worry not Mana, your place is with the new

pharoah. Live your life without regrets, " he leaned close and whispered, "_for the _

_both of us_." mana turned back to the portal waving farewell to he long time

teacher and friend. As the portal closed, the god of earth also vanished, leaving

Mahado alone to whatch over the realm to which he was bound.

**End Chapter**

**

* * *

**

**Author's notes: I hope this is a decent chapter, seeing as I tried to show some emotion here.**

**Let me know if I goofed or not, cause I really need the help.**

**I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Later Days!**


	10. And Life Gets InterestingAgain

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any rights to it.**

**Author's Notes: Hello again everyone! To those of you that have given complaints, I am **

**sorry that I've dissapionted you. But, understand, that most of your complaints are **

**supported by other reviewers, some I've come to count on as friends. I hope you **

**understand that it is a trade off, and I can't please everyone. As for my writing meathod, **

**I've said many times I'm still just starting out, and given the fact I learn only by direct **

**instruction, correcting those problems is hard for me. I'm not asking for sympathy, mearly **

**for your patience and acceptence. I wanted to write this fic because I wanted to do **

**something that would be good. I wanted to give the kind of happiness I got from reading **

**fanfiction over all this time. I only ask that you, authors and non-authors, to help me **

**achieve that goal. **

**I won't bore you with this too much longer but I do have some responses I have to make:**

**

* * *

**

**To Griffin D. Sage: First, let me start of by saying I'd be honored to call you Griff. Second, **

**this kind of Fic has been around since I started reading fanfiction, and if yours is like mine, **

**go for it! I'll even be your first reviewer if I can! Also, I couldn't tell from your profile, but **

**do you play the Yu-Gi-Oh! trading card game? If so, what deck is your ideal deck? Just **

**wondering, but still, you do me much honor with your praise. I only hope that you do better **

**than I have.**

**To Jinn Strider: HEY! Great ta hear from ya man! No big, life's a hassle, glad you could **

**spare the time at all. ****I still owe you and Senshi of Vails so much since it was you guys **

**giving me the will to Author. Still, how's your fic coming? I hope you haven't abandoned it. **

**I still think your way better than me, but I am trying to come into my own. My only hope is **

**like what I said in the begining of my notes. Hope to here more from you soon.**

**To Sorceress Fox of Egypt: Sorry about the length, I promiss this will be better. Anyway, **

**there will be Romance, or at least my poor attempt at it. Mind you, I've read many **

**romance fics, so I have a good idea without it being over the top. But, once again, I'm a **

**rookie, so it could be wrough at best. Please, if you have any suggestions, as always send **

**them ASAP. I'm always looking for new ideas to make the story more fun. **

**To Firehedgehog: I've read some of your work before. You make some really good **

**digimon fics, frankly their my favorite. I just have to ask for a bit more than a continue **

**next time, all this writing with so little new input makes it hard to vary it up. After all, I like **

**to throw in something at the last minute, just to make things seem more interesting. **

**Anyway, glad I got your go ahead on this one.**

**To WolfGeneral: I recieved your reviews, and true to my word, I'll take them into **

**consideration. Though, it was anther reviewer that said double spacing or something like **

**that made the story easier for them to read. Sorry if it is a pain, I don't want to make **

**trouble for anybody. Though, sadly, unless said parties involved say otherwise, my format **

**will remain. Plus the stinking computer is kinda stuck that way anyway, I just have no **

**insentive to fix it. Please consider my request and offers from my review before you reach **

**a final decision. Thank you for at least giving my fic the time of day. Farewell.**

**To Senshi of Vails: Thank you once again. Hope all is going well at home. I can only say **

**you have to be stronger than anyother person I've met to have writen so much, so well, **

**with all you have on your plate. Your compliments on my story mean alot, and I can only **

**hope I don't let you down. Please let me know whether my attempt at romance was OK or **

**not, lord knows I've only read over 100 romance fics! Still, I hope to hear back soon, and **

**good luck with school and all. Later Days!**

**Anyway, now on with the Show!**

**

* * *

**

**Light of the Lost**

_Chapter 10_

**And Life Get's Interesting...Again**

At 7:00 AM we find Yoko just waking up in Raphael's huge guest room. Now, Yoko is far from a

morning person. So, when Raphael and Yugi are at the table and see her come in, they are

understandably shocked. In place of the peppy and energetic girl they met last night, they see

someone that could be cast as a zombie. That is, of course, she needed no make-up for the part.

"...coffee...," she is heard muttering as she approaches a fresh pot of the stuff. Not even pausing to

add anything to it, she downs the stuff at a rate most would think unbearable. Yugi, seems less

surprised about how Yoko drank the coffee, than he was about Yoko drinking it black. 'She really

must be out of it this morning,' Yugi thought. 'She may not have fully recovered from last night's

duel.' As soon as Yugi finished his thought, henotices Raphael staring at his cousin in utter

astonishment. "Don't worry Raphael," Yugi says with a smile. "Yoko's just not human in the morning

'till she's had some coffee." Raphael only nods, wondering just what other strange things there were

to learn about Yugi's cousin.

Meanwhile, we join a certain spellcaster, on her way to find her new charge. 'I just don't get how

humans today can stand living in such close quarters,' were Mana's thoughts, as she trudged through

Domino City in her new outfit. Obelisk had admirable taste for an ancient god, choosing standard

blue jeans, white and black sneakers, pink tank-top, with a blue jean jacket to match. Around her

hips was a belt with a deck box, currently holding her duel monster cards. Her backpack, which

carried her change of cloths, money, and custom duel disk, was pink as well. Mana, however,was

having a hard time finding Yugi's current accommodations. "Excuse me," Mana asked a passing

man, "Would you know the location of Yugi Mouto?" "Yugi Mouto...mouto...," the person said.

While he was thinking, Mana took the time to examine this person of the 21st century. He wasn't

very noteable; he wasjust an average youth, about 17 yearsof age, with dark brown hair, greyish

eyes, pale skin, wearing black and red workout clothes with black and red jacket over it all. 'This

one seems to like those two colors,' Mana thought to herself, until the person in question brought her

back to reality.

"Now that you mention it," the person said, "I saw someone that looked like Yugi Mouto around

Raphael's place. He's a rich guy that worked for Paradias Corperation before it went under. In

addition, his family was well known in the community for their wealth and generousity." "Could you

tell me where to find them?" Mana asked with poorly hidden glee. "Sure," the guy shrugged, "the

place is two blocks down and the only building that looks like a ganjin mansion." "Thank you sir,"

Mana said bowing thankfully, then turned back. "What is your name, if I may ask?" "You may," the

man said with a short laugh, "It's Korin, Korin Isumo, at your service. But my friends call me Nova,

seeing as how I'm strongest when I explode, or something like that..." Mana also giggled at his

nickname and said, "I guess I'll see you later Nova, bye!" And with that, she was off to find her

pharoah. She didn't notice when Nova seemed to smile in a knowing way and dissapear into the

crowd.

Some time later, Yoko was back to her normal self. This meant one thing for poor Yugi ...

makeover. Raphael, wisely in his humble opinion, ran for his life when Yoko uttered that ... that...

word. _Shudder_'I'm really glad I'm not Yugi right now,' Raphael thought reading in his study. 'She is a

nice kid and all, but with the way she acts...'"UHH" The thought was too much for him. Hewaited

insteadfor what would emerge from Yugi's room. He was reading his paper for what seemed like

hours before the door opened. The next thing he saw was Yugi, in an admittedly good outfit. Instead

of the modified school uniform, he wore faded blue jeans, a dark red tank-top, and black leather

duster, complete with belt which had his deck box attached, his new duel disk on, and a pair of

steel-toed combat boots. All in all, the boots made Yugi look a couple inches taller, and he gave off

a tougher look. A look which was ruined by his sheepish smile and nervous expression. "So, do I

look alright?" questioned the boy as his friend took in his apearence. "Actually yes, I gotta admit it's

an improvement," Raphael said apraisingly as Yoko took a bow.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, your too kind," she began to rant as though excepting an award.

"I'd like to thank the academy, and all the little people who made this rather dificult project possible.

(Yugi sweatdropped at the little coment.) Admittedly, my subject still needs to grow into it. I'm still

sure this new look will inspire a whole new sensation." Both Yugi and Raphael shared a quick face-

vault until Raphael chose to comment. "I have to agree, it is a good look. All you have to do is gain

confidence and there won't be anyone that will take you lightly ever again." Raphael's comment

made Yugi blush; "I just don't know about the confidence. I've always been more of the quiet type."

Yoko began to shake her head, "Come on, ya goof. You know that speech you're always giving

about believing in yourself? Well, that applies to life as well. It's a little something called confidence,

and with us behind you and your track record...wait, I take it back, it's a lost cause," Yoko finished,

turning, to hide a sly grin. Yugi, for his part, looked flustered, "What do you mean, 'lost cause'? I can

be just as confident as the next guy!" Yugi yelled, clearly not grasping the situation. "Well then mister

I'm-so-confident, how about you duel old Raph there, and we'll see just how you feel?" Yugi was

about to except when the door bell rang. Raphael, who'd been listening to the 2, went to see who it

was. Yugi was just behind, and opening the door, he saw a familiar duel monster in regular clothes.

Mana, for her part, just stared at the one called Yugi. He was just how she remembered seeing him

last during the Dartz incident. Yet, there was a sadness in his eyes, a sort of broken spirit that her

heart cried out to. Much to the 2 men's astonishment, the strange girl launched herself at Yugi,

knocking over Raphael in the process. Yugi, while in a glomp that was as strong as his cousin's if not

stronger, couldn't figure out what she was doing here. "Master Yugi!" Mana exclaimed," it is so

good to see you again. I have wanted to come here sooner, but I was delayed,

ohcanyoueverforgiveme!" the last part being spoken so fast, Yugi could not make heads or tails of it.

Then again, it could be that theglomp was keeping him from breathing, causing the confusion.

Raphael tapped her shoulder and said," I don't think blue is a healthy color," which caused Mana to

_eep_ and release Yugi. As he gasped for breath, Yugi managed to ask, "..._gasp_... How are.._gasp_...

you here?" Mana simply smiled and said, "The great Obelisk, as you know him here, has made me

his avitar to the human world, and has given me the chance to be your guardian." She was then met

by a curious Yoko, who looked her over as though inspecting a wreaked car, which she did, from

time to time.

"How could a Dark Magician Girl hologram be so life-like," she wondered outloud, poking Mana

and touching the fabric of her outfit."Is this some kinda new holo-gear, and how was the image

altered?" Needless to say, Mana was not liking those comments, "For your information, my name is

Mana. As for being a hologram, I'm not; I'm flesh and blood. Just like you and Master Yugi," she

finished, satisfied with her explanation. "Well then, take a seat. Raph and Yugi were just about to

duel and..." "WHAT!" Mana skreeched in disbeleaf, "This, this, lowly COMMONER sees fit to

challenge my PHAROAH?" Raphael, who hadn't even agreed to the duel, still took offense to the

comment, "I'll have you know the challenge wasn't issued by me. Though we were going to play..."

"I've heard enough!" the spellcaster-turned-human exclaimed in rightious fury, "I shall not allow my

pharoah to sully his hands or waist his skills on such an unworhty opponent." Need less to say, Yugi

felt too stuned to say anything as Yoko dragged him to the couch to whatch the impending fight on

the sidelines. "Last I checked miss," Raphael shot back with a sneer," I beat that bag of bones

Atem, and he never really beat me, I just let him win. So technically, I'm better, at least better than

Yugi's former dark." Mana was fuming at the ordasity of this meager duelist. Sure he had a strong

bond with his deck, but to claim he was worthy of dueling Yugi? It was preposterous, "I then

challenge you to a duel, the looser submits to the winners request." Raphael just shrugged in

response, "Have it your way, just don't start crying when you loose." With that, they both took out

their custom disks, Raphael's looking golden aroud the life piont counter, but was angel white with

feather design on the playing field extention. Meanwhile, Mana's resembled a reguler duel disk save

the blue color and horn-like spikes at the sides of the life counter.

Yugi finally rose from his stuper and tried to speak out against the duel. Yoko, however, hushed him

and said, "Come on, you know what grandpa used to say, 'True duelists speak with their cards,

rather than words.' If anything, this might cause them to become freindly, plus I could use some

entertainment." Yugi simply sat back down, wondering when his cousin would grow up. The two

combatants shuffeled thier decks and began, "Duel!"

The two started bydrawing five cards from their decks, fanning them out before each-other. "Why

don't you go first, little miss," Raphael said with a bit of bite in his voice. "Very well, commoner,

draw!" Mana called drawing her card into her hand in a graceful arch.

4000 Mana

4000 Raphael

"I now start with Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode(1900Atk/1600Def), then play Pot of

Greed, to draw 2 more cards." With this, a counter started glowing on Mana's monster. "Following

that, I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn." Mana, for her part looked rather pleased at herself,

with her first turn done.

"My move now, princess, and I summon Back-up Guardian, in defense mode(500Atk/2200Def),

and I'll equip it with Rod of Silence-Kayest. This will increase it's defense strength by 800, making it

3000 defense pionts strong." While Raphael did this, another token lit up on Mana's monster, though

Raphael seemed unaware. "Finally, I set two cards as well, and end my turn."

Mana, as she began her turn, was giggling at Raphael. "I seem to have missed the joke," he said in

monotone. _giggle_"The joke's on you, fool. I play the spell Reasoning, so you have to guess a

number, and if the top monster on my deck is that level, than it goes to the graveyard. However, if

your wrong..." "Yeah, yeah, it comes to the field. I saw Atem use the same lame card, and like

Yoko, I choose level 7 as my guess." Mana, now truly annoyed, picked up the card and shook her

head, "Sorry, no dice, here comes...well...me!" As she put her Dark Magician Girl card on her disk

in attack mode.(2000Atk/1700Def) Following that, Mana's monster counterpart looked at Skilled

Dark Magician as he began to glow. "Now," Mana said in a menacing tone," My Skilled Dark

Magician is ready. You see, since 3 spell cards have been played while he's been on the field, he

can now be sacrificed to summon my teacher's counterpart," she said, as she took a card from her

deck and played it. "I call my master Mahado, or as you know him, Dark Magician, in attack

mode." (2500Atk/2100Def) The Dark Magician actually looked at Mana and her monster

counterpart fondly, then looked disapprovingly at Raphael. But he turned his head sadly as he gazed

at the face of his pharoah's former vessle. He knew the boy's hurt, yet could do nothing but face

Raphael in this duel. "Next up is a spell that only works with Dark Magician called Thousand

Knives, which destroys any face-up monster that I choose. So your Guardian is destroyed," Mana

finished as the card's projectiles drew near. "Activate face-down card, Gurdian Force, which

nullifies any spells when I have a guardian in play." Raphael's quick counter saved his monster.

Meanwhile, Mana seemed to seeth that her card was deflected so easily. "I guess I'll have to end my

turn," she said reluctantly.

As Raphael drew, he called to his opponent, "Don't get cocky, 'cause with this next card, I'll not

only defeat you, but show just how much my deck has improved since my duels with Atem." With

this declaration, he held his new card in the air. What happened next, however, in next times' story.**

* * *

**

**End Chapter**

**Author's Continued Notes: Sorry about the slow update, but I'll have to slow down further, **

**mabey to a couple chapters a month. Really, things are becoming hectic at home, and my **

**mom needs all the help she can get. I hate that school has also begun taking up most of my **

**time, I like writing after all. Also, to last minute reveiwers.**

**

* * *

**

**To alboc: Thanks for the duel compliments, my next chapter will have a rather fun duel, **

**Guardian vs. Mage, though Raph will have a new edge, if ya want to know. Plus I can say **

**now that the final avitar of the gods will show up just in time for an attack on the new crew. **

**I hope I here more from ya soon.**

**To Silent.Angel.LJY: Thanks for that, I'm kinda insecure at times and it helps to get **

**reassurance with certain things. If you have any suggestions that you want to say, I'm **

**always open. Please give me ideas or stuff you want to see.**

**To LosingReality: Glad you like them. I hope to here more from you and everyone else **

**after this chapter. P.S. I'll have it ready as soon as I can. But Latest will be mid-**

**November. Anyway, see ya soon!**

**To Yimi Makuya: You have no idea how glad I am to here someone say that. AsI stated **

**above, it is this kind of feeling that I want to give the readers of my fiction. Meantime, I **

**hope this will hold you over to next chapter, when Raph busts out his Guardian's new **

**home.Also, feel free to add ideas and suggestions. No flames though, please!**

**

* * *

**

**This goes for everybody, if anyone has requests or ideas, I'm still open, and feed back is **

**very helpful. Plus, I'll be going back to make corrections soon on my past chapters, though **

**I'll need to know what I'm looking for or I might miss the errors. Thanks for everything, **

**everyone.**

**Later days!**


	11. Ariatos Reborn: Steel Angel

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own this series, and I won't say that again!**

**That is, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.**

**Author's Notes: Hello Everyone! I'm back, and am I feeling good. Just a quick hello and thanks to a few people and we'll be on our way. **

**To Senshi of Vails: You really do me too much credit, but maybe I'll try to publish something someday. Hey, I couldn't be happier for you. You deserve someone that helps and understands you. Frankly, I'm also compelled to say that you have nothing to worry about in terms of alienation. That is another character coming up...heh. Anyway, thanks again. Good luck, and good times, always!**

**To Griffin D. Sage: (_Sigh)_Fine! Fine, if it means that much to you. I give you my full permission for what it's worth. Also, if they, as in the peanut gallery give you trouble, then the HELL with them. Just write what you feel, I mean, isn't that what all we writers do? And if not, shouldn't we do so? If not for ourselves,then for everyone else? Good luck Griff, and I hope you do well, I'll have my out for ya!**

**To alboc: Actually, that sounds pretty good! I hope you don't mind if I mess with it a bit, it could really be big in the next big duel or two. Also, I hope you like, well, a certain character that will be using it. Well, as for your other question, no dice, no reborn Bakura, unless you count his hikari. But, then, the real mysterious duelist has a few more skeletons in his closet than some. Oh well, that's for another chapter.**

**To Firehedgehog: Hey, I feel for ya, writer's block is a bitch, no doubt! And thanks for the words, I do appreciate them. I hope all is going well with you. Please, review soon, I can't help but love response from my readers.**

**To Yimi Makuya: Sorry, I suffer from a somewhat humble complex. That, and I also have tendency to jump the gun. Glad you liked it, and I hope this is as good. I don't know what the hell I can do to make this chapter better, but by all means, tell me when your done.**

**And now, let the duel resume!**

**Light of the Lost**

_Chapter 11_

**Ariatos Reborn:**

**Raphael's Steel Angel**

We now return to the duel between our two competitors. First up is Mana, a

recently revived girl from Egypt of 3000 BC who was previouisly in existance as

the Dark Magician Girl. Facing her in this duel is Raphael, the only known duelist

to defeat Atem in a fair duel aside from Yugi Mouto himself. The current count

is both players at 4000 life pionts. Mana has 4 cards in her hand, a Dark Magician

Girl and Dark Magician on the field in attack mode with 2 set spell or trap cards.

Raphael is sporting 3 cards in his hand, Back-up Guardian in defense mode

equipped with Rod of Silence-Kayest, and one face-down card. The turn is now

Raphael's as he announces his next play.

"Well I gotta hand it to ya," Raphael says sounding quietly amused, "You actually

managed to get 2 turns without embarrassing yourself." This comment was not

received well by the spellcaster-turned-human, "And I suppose you'd be the expert

on that!" "I might have some observations on the subject," Raphael smirked at the

red color the girl's face was becoming. "Besides, this next card is one I've wanted

to use for a long time." This news had our spectators, ie. Yoko and Yugi, at the

edge of their seats to see Raphael's next card. "This next move is a field spell card

that comes straight from my past. I play Guardian Sanctuary!"

_

* * *

_

_We quickly flash-back to Raphael a few years ago. This is just after the ship _

_carrying Raphael and his family capsised. It was when he woke up that a _

_younger Raphael found himself on a deserted island with nothing but the _

_clothes on his back, and his cards. The time he spent on that island was rough, _

_and,over the years,he learned to survive and live on his own. Yet, it was _

_peaceful, and he grew __his special bond with his deck there. In a way, the place _

_was a safe-haven from __the world of man. One where he and his monsters grew _

_closer, and he always __knew that it would be a safe haven for him._

* * *

"I've never heard of it," Mana said with a pout as Raphael slipped the card into the

feild-spell card slot. "Well, Pegasus did make it for me when I returned from the

island I was trapped on," Raphel replied as the hologram began to take effect. The

duel seemed to be on a sandy beach on some island. "My guess is it was a

publisity stunt to further the game," Yoko said to Yugi quietly, while Yugi

mearly nodded his head, wondering why Raphael never used this card before.

"Just so you know, my sanctuary has a few abilities," Raphael said to the girl

across from him. "One of which is that our graveyards cannot be accessed and no

card effects can be activated from the graveyard or because of it." This visably

shook Mana, seeing as her monsters would really be gone if killed and she could

not bring back her already destroyed monsters. "Also," Raphael continued, "Any

card with Guardian in it's name is returned to the deck instead of heading to the

graveyard." To Yugi, this made alot of sense. Since Raphael hates having his

monsters in the graveyard, this is the ideal alternative. "However," the former

villain continued, "this great power comes with a price." This was something

Mana really wanted to hear and, if possible, use to her advantage.

* * *

"The downside to my spell is that only two of mymonster zones may be in use at

the same time. The other slots are the payment for the field." Raphael then

smirked at his opponent, "But, the thing is. As long as the weapon of a guardian I

want to summon is in play, I can summon it irriguardless of it's other costs."

Naturally, Mana went a paler shade at this news. "And guess what," Raphael

smirked, "I play my Gravity Axe-Grarl with my Back-Up Guardian!" An axe then

fell into the guardian's remaining hand, increasing his attack strength

(1000Atk/3000Def). "Next is one of my favorite Guardians coming to play,"

Raphael continued, "Say hello to Guardian Grarl!(2500Atk/1800Def) And as a

bonus, I use the ability of my Back-Up Gurdian to transfer Gravity Axe to Grarl,

to increase his attack pionts." Now Raphael's Grarl had 3000Atk, and is Back-Up

had 3000Def. Mana's eyes were ready to bug out at the situation, 'Mabey I was a

little hastey before.'

* * *

"Now, before Grarl attacks, I play this, Royal Decree," a trap with a castle wall

was flipped up and started glowing. Raphael chuckled at Mana's confused

expression, "Need an explination, well this traps negates any traps aside from

itself and is a perminent trap. So if those face-down cards were to save your

monsters...," Mana got the piont as she glared at her oposition. "Go ahead!" she

yelled, getting angry with the current state of affairs. "Very well, Grarl! Attack

Mana's Dark Magician with Gravity Axe!" Rapheal's monster charged while Mana

looked on in horror. Dark Magician, turning back and flashing Mana a sad smile

lept forward and met the attack halfway. Axe met staff as the Guardian and mage

met in a stuggle for dominance, which ended too soon as the famous monster

dissapeared in a shower of pieces. The display did not go unnoticed by either

Yoko or Yugi, the later of which had tears in the corner of his eyes. Yoko,

however, was puzzled, ' Why did Dark Magician meet halfway like that? It didn't

do that in my dule with Atem, so why now? Was it because of Mana somehow?'

Raphael: 4000

Mana: 3500

Mana, struggleing with tears herself, was ready to make this upstart pay. 'Master

Mahado, thank you for helping me. I won't let your sacrifice be for nothing.'

Squaring her shoulders, Mana drew her card and looked at it. "Alright," she said,

her voice dripping venom, "you wanna play hard-ball, then here I come!" She

started glowing in a way that was not normal for a human. "I now activate

something you've probubly never heard of Raphael, it's called Mages Calling!"

Mana's DMG started glowing and loosing attack pionts as well as Mana herself.

"This is an ultra rare card, with only 3 made worldwide. It'd power works as I

sacrifice half my life pionts and drain the attack strength of my current spellcaster

on the field by the same amount!"

Raphael: 4000

Mana: 1750

DMG's attack strength also dropped, (Atk:0250/Def:1700) yet it seemed more

determined than ever. "This, in turn allows me up to 2 special summons of any

spellcasters in my hand in face-up attack position." She then took out Old

Vindictive Magician and Aprentice Magician, and summoned them.

(Atk:0450/Def:0600) (Atk:0400/Def:600)

Raphael seemed puzzled by the move but Yugi suddenly was on his feet. 'No! She

wouldn't!' Yugi screemed in his mind, though knowing it was the only answer.

Raphael, though, looked on as though he expected it all along. "So, your really

gunna summon IT, eh?" he said as if talking about the weather, "I always wanted

to take one on but never had my chance, 'till now." Mana, though, just grinned

ferally, "Wish granted then, I sacrifice my three monsters to summon this..." The

three monsters vanished, leaving the sky over the island setting to darken with

clouds blacker than the night. Lightning struck the center of the field as a great

blue horned giant plated with stone of the same color rose to an unbeleavable

hight. "I summon, OBELISK THE TORMENTOR!" Mana cried as the Egyptian

god of earth had once again been brought to the plain of mortals. Yugi suck to his

knees as Yoko ran and sat beside him as he stared vacantly at the god wondering

numbly, 'Why?'

* * *

Raphael, by contrast, looked like a kid at Christmas. "Well, let's see what the gods 

of Egypt can really do. Show me your power Mana!" Raphael called through the

din of the winds that had picked up. Mana smirked pionting at Grarl, "Obelisk,

Fist of Fury!" The god obeyed and struck with a punch worthy of it's divine class

rank. Raphael was sent backwards a few feat but remained standing.

Raphael: 3000

Mana: 1750

Yugi couldn't help looking in shock at what Mana had done. 'I know she wanted

to win, but Obelisk is too powerful! I have to stop this..' "Mana! You have to.."

"Wait Yugi!" Raphael said towards his friend who shot him a worried glance.

"I'm fine, to be honest i was hoping she'd play that card." Raphael uncrossed his

arms showing a big smirk on his face, "Ever since the day I saw Obelisk played I

knew I had to face it down. And don't mistaken me, I've had what I needed to take

it down for a while now." Raphael looked down upon his deck and his vioce

became softer, "Ever since the Orichalcos insident, I realized my real power was

limited by the seal. And when it was gone my monsters' true power came to me."

He looked at Yugi with gratitude in his eyes, "If it weren't for you, Yugi, I'd never

be half of what I am today. So I want you to stand back and see just what your

help has done for me and my deck." Yugi, being touched by what his friend had

said, didn't protest as Yoko dragged him back to his seat muttering something

like, "men".

* * *

Mana was rather shocked at this. She had never figured this lone mortal to have 

such will and passion in his heart. Then again, she thought, she also used to be

mortal, and a part of Yugi always was. So really, she shouldn't have been so

surprised. Raphael began his turn by drawing his next card, though what we could

only guess. "Well," he said holding up his card, "I play the Swords of Revieling

Light, which stops even your god for a full 3 turns." Mana, surprisingly just nods

and draws her card. "I pass, your move," she says glancing at her current hand.

Yoko was begining to get antsy, and her pocket was marming for some reason.

Checking it, she saw her god card Slifer glowing softly, though she seemed

oblivious as to what that could mean.

* * *

Raphael drew his next card and smiled at it. He motioned for Mana to take her 

turn, since he could still do nothing. Mana drew and said, "I'm curious to see

what you have planned, I'll bring Blast magician into defence and end my

turn." (Atk1400/Def1700) Raph, didn't even blink as he drew his next card and

held it up high, "I now play Legendary Sword-Ariatos, and equip it to my Back-

Up Guardian!" The sword of Raphael's favorite monster was now in the hands of

his current defense. His monsters attack piont failed to rise though. "The power

of my field spell is still in effect, which means Grarl is in my deck and I can

summon the monster that will begin your god's downfall, I call Gurdian Ariatos!"

Mana expected as much as the angelic guardian desended and stood next to Back-

Up Guardian proudly. Later guardian hands the sword to the former and Ariatos

brandishes it with a few quick swipes. "I'll end my turn there," Raphael finishes

with a proud look at his monster.

* * *

Mana draws another card, and finds it to be Dark Magic Attack. Sighing, knowing 

it couldn't help she moves to pass, and the swords of light vanish. Obelisk

streaches and calls out do to his newly restored freedome ready to attack next

turn. Raphael, however, seems oblivious to the divinity. He simply focuses on his

deck, seeming to draw not just from his deck, but from deep inside himself. A

new rummbling and the clouds Obelisk brought with it seem to disperse. A light

shines upon Raphael as he draws and Ariatos looks upon him with pride shining

in her eyes. Raphael speaks much like a certain king once did in ancient times,

"Now I will show you power that I would have never earned if not for Yugi and

my guardians. Behold, as I awaken the god entrusted to me, from my greatest

monster..." he slams the spell card into his disk as bright light surround him and

his guardians. A cyclone of intense power comes from this seeming suprime

summon as an ancient gos has awakened once more at it's chosen's call.

* * *

Outside the mannor, a hooded figure feels his god card nearly burning his hand 

from the power it sensed. '..._So it begins_,' the figure thought as it melted into the

shadows it stood in moments before. Meanwhile, the cyclone of light dies down,

and an increadable sight meets there eyes. Instead of seeing Raphael and some

new monster, they see two white and gold armored humanoids. One of whome

has the blade of Raphael's duel disk jutting from his strangly disk-like armguard.

While the other looks like Ariatos, but has an aura of greater power and

wisdome. And angel wings twice the span of the other, it was hard to miss that it

seemed much more...well...divine. As the others gawked, Mana included, the

duelist in armor spoke in a voice that held unheard power,

"**Behold, Steel Angel Ariatos!"**

to be concluded...

**Author's notes continued**

**Sorry about the wait, writer's block and all maner of hell has found it's way up my ass in an amasing way.**

**Still, I hope it was worth the wait, I really hope all reviewer's I haven't mentioned are not insulted and the comments up to are somewhat old.**

**Please don't be surprised if I start posting other stories so I can pass writer's block on this one. **

**Meantime, hope all is well, and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Later Days!**

**1/10/06**


	12. Never Mess with a Angel's Master

**Light of the Lost**

_Chapter 12_

**Never Mess **

**with an Angel's Master**

* * *

A golden light fills the arena, as the sepectators see the results pf Rapheal's play. 

The island setting looks pale compared to the sight of this strange new monster,

and Raphael certainly seems to have gained something as well. While Raphael had

no current hand, his new monster was on the feild and he was in the lead for life-

pionts 3000 to 1750. He also still had Back-Up Guardian in play with Rod of

Silence-Kayest. Mana still had Obelisk in play along with Blast Magician in

defense mode. She also had two cards in her hand consisting of Dark Magic

Attack and Chaos Comand Magician. As things stood though, Mana had to ask,

"What is that Monster?"

* * *

The armored Raphael chuckled rather gently and said in a calm voice, "This is my 

Steel Angel Ariatos(3500Atk/2800Def), the one monster in my deck no one has

seen before today." Yugi, with Yoko drooling at his side, was dumbstruck as to

how Raphael summoned this divine class monster. "Before you ask," Raphael

said, "I played the spell Steel Angel Awakening, though I had to sacrifice my

Ariatos and her sword out-of-play. Still, this monster is her truest form, so I'm not

really that shaken about doing so. That, and my Steel Angel is one of the best from

the Steel Angel series of duel monsters." '_Steel Angel series, _' Yugi thought, '_I _

_haven't heard of that series. Then again, I never heard of Elemental Heroes _

_before I came with Raphael.'_ He smiled as he touched the pouch containing his

new monsters. Yoko was drooling at the monster still, '_I'm gunna get those _

_monsters. They are the coolest! except for my Cyber Dragons,' _she sweatdropped

remembering her monsters of choice. Mana, however looked unconcerned and

said, "Whatever, continue your turn."

* * *

Raphael smirked and replied, "As you wish." H drew his card and looked at the 

field. 'I have my Steel Angel on the field along with my Back-Up Guardian,' he

thought, 'that and my Royal Decree is still in effect, so she can't use traps and she

only has 2 monsters on the field. However, if I don't play this right, I'll lose and

that's not something I'm about to do.' He ended his thoughts with a look at his

monsters. The two looked back and gave him a nod each and the new Ariatos

smiled as well. Raphael knew in his heart there was nothing to fear. "I'll just set

one spell or trap face-down and end my turn," Raphael said in a voice that one

would here from someone discussing the weather. This carefree attitude did not

go unnoticed my Mana. 'What's he up to?' she thought with a frown, 'I still don't

trust him anywhere near as I can throw him. And what of his _steel angle_, I mean

really, what is it doing? I'll show him who has the real god monster here,' she

thought with a smirk on her face. Yugi, who observed this duel began to worry

again, but for a different reason. "Yoko, Mana has been acting so strange since she

summoned Obelisk. It's almost like watching Marik or Kaiba play there Egyptian

god cards. I'd say she started acting different the moment she played it," Yugi

voiced in aprehention. Yoko though, mearly nodded and said, "Well, to be honest,

she dose think the gods of egypt are superior since that's where she's from. But I

think that she's too confident, especially since Raphael took quite a few duelists

to the cleaners without it. And if he thinks the card will win, he's got a dam good

reason."

* * *

Mana continued by drawing her card and declairing her move, "I attack with my 

monster, Obelisk, Fist Of Fury!" The mighty god swung his fist at Raphael's Steel

Angel, but was interupted when his face-down card flipped up, "I play Sacrificial

Weakness, a quick-play spell that cut's your monster's attack in half, but turns it's

attack on the player." Having said that,. Raphael jumped in front of Steel Angel

Ariatos, and took the brunt of the blow. Thought it was reduced, the unrestrained

might of Obelsik was like, well, having all of creation body-slam you. Needless to

say, he impacted the oposite wall with a great smack. Yugi, shocked at the

foolishness of his friend, rushed to his aid.Yoko just shook her head, wondering

what the poor guy was thinking.

* * *

Raphael: 1000 

Mana: 1750

* * *

As Yugi made it to his friend, he noticed that Raphael's armor began glowing and 

Steel Angel Ariatos began to glow as well. However, what shocked him was that

it moved to his side and picked him up into a semi-standing position. Raphael

groaned but said, "Next time, I gotta get softer walls." The moster holding him,

however, actually shook her head and spoke to Mana, "**Do you end your turn?**"

Mana, on her part, was shocked that the mortal not only defended his so called

god card from her, but took the brunt of Obelisk's ussualt head-on! What's more,

somehow he could fight after an attack directly from the ancient god himself. She

wasn'teven sure if he should still be alive right now! She nodded dumbly,

allowing thehurt Raphael to weakly draw his next card, and nearly face-vaulted

when hestarted chuckling before he even looked at the card.

* * *

Yoko, watching all of this, was wondering whether or not this was some kind of 

dream. She could swear it was real, but not even the god cards could speak like

that during a duel. Then the whole helping him stand thing, kinda weird

condidering these were holograms, at least she thought they were. Still, Raphael's

chuckle jogged her out of her thoughts. He mearly smiled at their confused looks

and said, "While that did hurt like hell, I'm far from finished. You see I wanted

that attack to hit me because of the effect of my Steel Angel Ariatos. You see,

when I recieve damage, she gains attack pionts based on how many pionts I loose.

So, since I lost 2000, she gains 2000 attack pionts."

* * *

Steel Angel Ariatos (Atk5500/Def2800)

* * *

Mana visably flinched, she knew right there even her god card would not survive. 

However, she had a card in her hand that could save her from losing next turn,

even though she would be really low on life pionts. Raphael, as though he'd heard

her thought, looked at his card and softly said, "This turn will be the last of the

duel, as I play this, Gift Of The Martyr! I now sacrifice my Back-Up Guardian,

and add it's power to my Steel Angel!" Back-Up Guardianwent up to Ariatos and,

to the shock of all, spoke in a low gutteral voice, "Take my power, and bring that

annoying twit down, once and for all." Ariatos mearly nooded as the noble

guardian glowed and vanished into golden light as her armor glowed even

brighter.

* * *

Steel Angel Ariatos (Atk6000/Def2800)

* * *

"As per the effect of my Guardian Sanctuary, any Guardian going to the graveyard 

goes to my deck instead." Raphael took his card of the disk and shuffled it into his

deck. After replacing it, he glared fiercely at Mana and guestured to his remaining

monster, "Steel Angel Ariatos, hold nothing back. TAKE DOWN OBELISK,

WITH SHINING IMPERIAL ACE!" She nodded, leaving his side and took of at

nearly untrackable speed, looking like a fearcly glowing commet heading straight

for the god of earth. Mana looked on in horror, as the end came nearer to her

remaining strong monster. The impact alone shook the house to it's very

foundations as the two monsters met in combat. Obelisk had his arms raised in

opposition but the steel angel gowed with the intensity of a super nova. She

pounded her powerful fists relentlessly against the arms of the god, each time

cracks began to appear and were growing. After what seemed an eternity,

Obelisk's mighty arms shattered, and the monster responsible floated right up to

his face, glaring. "**_This_ ****is for my _master_!**" was all she said before delivering and

uppercut that would have put the best fighters of Animie all to shame. (Other

Steel Angels exempt, of course) The foce shattered Obelisk into millions of

pieces as the back-lash sent Mana tumbling end over end into the wall behind her.

Yoko, still on the sidelines, was blasted back as the couch was knocked backward

and her hair stood on end as though he's stuck her hand in an electrical outlet.

* * *

Yugi, who was still near Raphael checked on him, only to find Ariatos holding 

him upright. She nodded to him, indicating he'd be fine. Yugi then ran over to

Mana finding she was mostly unharmed. As he picked her up, she began to sob

into his shirt. Worried he asked, "Mana, what's the matter? What hurts, please,

tell me what I can do?" She mearly sniffed and said, "I _hic_ _sniff_ w-w-an-t-ted to

w-win the match for you. B-But, _hic_I-I c-c-ouldn't, I wasn't st-trong enough." She

then disolved into bitter tears of failure. Yugi, for his part, brought her head into

his lap, stroaked her hair and softly replied, "It's alright, you played your best so

there was no shame in losing. That's just how we get better, and really, was using

Obelisk nessisary?" Mana looked rather sheepish, as she thought of the excessive

force she'd used to duel Raphael. MeanwhileYugi heard said duelist approah the

two of them. He was limping, but otherwise OK. As he approached, the noticed

the holograms had vanished as did Raph's armor. His disk wasin standby

mode,and he had a rather stern look on his face.

* * *

"Well," he said in a no nonsence voice, "I do hope this was all worth it for you 

miss." Said girl dipped her head in shame, so she didn't see the twinkle of mirth in

his eyes. "I mean really, I didn't even have to ask you to go full out. And then,

using the god I'd wanted to face since I first saw it in action? I must say this was

one excellent duel!" Mana was completely baffled untill she looked at his face to

see it smiling and offering a hand to shake. She was shocked, then gratefully took

the guesture and smiled back. "I do hope you remember our deal though, right?"

Raphael nudged with his foot reminding her of the wager they'd placed on the

duel. She blushed, remembering she had to bow to his will in the form of a

request. "Well, since you remember, how about showing little Yugi here how

girls treat boys they like." The look on Mana's face could be compaired to many

who'd been a cat in a past life, especially those that actually caught the perverbial

Tweety Bird, as she looked at Yugi, in whose lap she was still in. Said boy was

sweating and looking at Raphael as if to say, 'Have you gone MAD!' Raphael

just smirked as Mana snaked her arm around the new Pharoah, and pulled him

down to her face and kissed him with real zest. Needless to say, our boy hero's

first real kiss was one he wouldn't soon forget, or regain conciousness from, for

a good long while. Yoko, as she got up from the couch, looked on and said, "Oh

My! I think you broke him Mana-chan."

**

* * *

**

**End Chapter**

**Author's note: To those that hate me for the 2 MONTH DELAY, I WAS DELAYED AND REGRET NOTHING! ok, mabey a few things, but majority I don't regret since it was out of my hands. I mean writer's block combined with unreliable help kinda makes for bad conditions eh? Anyway, the story continues, but I have to warn you delayes like this are a strong possibility in the shamble my lifes becoming. So without further adue, I must bid my readers...those that remain anyway...a fond, 'till next time. Also, My new story in the Sonic department will continue as well since playing Shadow the Hedgehog the Video game helps me think for that one alot when this fic hit's writer's block. Just a suggestion, AND SHADOW RULES!**

**Later Days!**

**Isumo1489 3/5/06**


End file.
